Snickers
by Queenizzay
Summary: Complete::Sango met Miroku in the candy isle, all because of a Kitkat. Needless to say, she didn't leave too happy. But what happens when he turns out to be her new neighbor and classmate? Let the Chaos begin SM some IK
1. Chapter 1: No More Kitkats

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha Gang. But I wish I owned Miroku. XD Him and His ponytail! Bwuahahahahahahahha he's so hot v.v lucky lucky Sango... 

** 

** 

Sure, the world has bombs, evil people, and discrimination. And that makes it bad. But what makes it evil is...that there are more Kag/Inu fics the Mir/San! So! I'm adding to it's collection. Don't worry Inu/Kag fans, they will have their moments here, but the main couple is _my_ fave. Why? Because it's my fan fiction o.O duh! Anyway! On with the Story 

*** 

*** 

*** 

*** 

**No More Kitkats**

****

******* 

*** 

*** 

*** 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE AREN'T ANY?!" Everyone in the store (and probably on the block) heard, making all heads turn to the poor raven haired girl in the candy isle. 

"Shhh! Sango, I swear that the whole store heard you!" She tried to calm her friend. 

"Good!" Sango yelled back through the phone. "Maybe the owners will finally get a clue and buy more kitkats!" Oh, you thought she was _in_ the store? Nope. She was at home. She had hurt her leg fencing and was supposed to stay off it for a few hours. Of course it got her out of having to help the new neighbors move in next door. (she still hadn't met them yet), but it also meant she couldn't go to the store to get the one thing that would make her feel better. Yes, a Kitkat. So, she did the next best thing. She sent her best friend, Kagome, out to get it for her. But with her luck, they were out... Again! She was getting to the end of her rope... Wait... She was at the end of it! 

"That's it!" She screamed, more to herself then to Kagome, who had to hold the phone a ways away from her ear for fear of going deaf. "I don't care! I'm coming over there!" 

"Wait! Sango no! You shouldn't-...Sango? Sango! She hung up no me! OH My God! That-  


"Hey wench! Shut up!" Someone shouted from the isle over. 

"Make me dog breath!" She retorted. (A/N: .....) She was about to stomp over there and teach that s.o.b a lesson in manners when a crash made her wince. 

_'Uh oh...'_

A girl with long black hair marched through the store to where Kagome was standing. She was wearing a green mini skirt and a shirt that mixed pink and red together. As she got there, she tossed a stray lock behind her ear and glared at an empty space. Kagome knew what would come next. It always happened when the store was out of her candy. Oh... You would just think she would go to the store down the road to get some... But nope, she _had_ to get it here. So, cover her ears, Kagome waited for her friend to scream poor Hojo (the clerk)'s name. 

... 

... 

... 

... 

It hadn't come yet, so, she waited some more. 

... 

... 

... 

... 

Gingerly removing her hands from her head, Kagome looked for what had prevented Sango from screaming. 

At the end of the isle stood two boys....they looked about their age she thought (we'll say 16): 

One had long silver hair... It just looked so shiny! Anyway, he looked well-built and was wearing baggy black jeans and a tight red muscle shirt (A/N: you can wipe up the drool now) But that wasn't what caught Kagome's eye. No, it wasn't the silver hair that looked oh so touchable., it wasn't the piercing amber eyes, _or_ the tight shirt that showed every muscle from the torso up. (A/N: *comes around with the mop...again*) No... It was these two adorable dog ears on top of his head. God, Kagome had to sur press a squeal and the urge to just go up to him and rub then. Unfortunately ladies, The main story isn't about them. So he's not important... At the moment. 

Standing slightly in front of 'dog-boy' as he's been dubbed, and to the side a bit was who was important. Sango was more focused on him. He had short jet black hair which was gathered in a tiny ponytail (A/N: your right Aamalie, it is addictive, *tugs on it*) He, like his friend, wore black baggy pants, and instead of red, wore a dark purple shirt. Ok ok, guys shouldn't wear purple, but let me tell you, it worked for him. He wasn't as well built as the guy with the ears, but not too lean. Perfect. On his right hand her wore a glove, one of those gloves with the fingers cut off (it was purple and black), with blue beads wrapped around it. The outfit would look pretty gay if anyone but him had attempted to wear it. But that was not what held Sango's gaze, oh no. Because in that right hand, you know, the one with the gloves and beads? Yeah, in that hand he held... 

.... 

.... 

.... 

.... 

.... 

A Kitkat. 

***************************************************************************** 

BWUAHAHAHAHAHA I'm doing it! I'm writing a Sango/Miroku Fic. Bad world! There's not enough of it. Next Chapter, we'll find out just who these two hot guys are! Bwuahahahahha as if you can't guess on your own....short chapters, short! Three pages v.v *sigh* oh well, I dun care! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Neighbors

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I owned Miroku's ponytail XD it's so cute! 

Sango placed her hands behind her back and put on the most sweetest/ seductive smile that she could manage. She _must_ have that Kitkat. She didn't care who he was, even if he was cute, she just wanted that delicious chocolaty candy he held in his hand. So, ignoring her leg, she hopped over to where the two guys were standing. Kagome, being the good friend she was, ran after her. 

"Hello" Sango said with a big smile once she was standing right in front of the guy. 

"Hello...?" He said back. 

"My name's Sango," she said shaking his hand. But her eyes never once left the candy. 

"Miroku" He replied, slowly inching his right hand to where it shouldn't be. The guy next to him gave a warning growl for him to stop, not that Miroku cared. "And my grumpy cousin here is Inuyasha." 

"She's Kagome," Sango said, pointing to her friend with her thumb. "Anyway, could you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly. 

"Sure." Miroku agreed, hand still stealthily making its way to her backside. 

"Could you possibly let me have that Kitkat?" ^_^ 

"Nope." ^_^ 

"Excuse me?" -.- 

"Nope, I love kitkats" ^_^ and with that, took a big bite out of all four parts. 

Now let me reveal to you Sango's Face: O.O 

Now for Kagome's: . 

Inuyasha: v.v; 

And Miroku: ^_^ 

That shocked Sango to no end. _No one_ ever did that to her. So he must not know the way things worked around here. She was just about to ask that when she felt something grab at her butt. Se saw red... 

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed and smacked Miroku with a box of doughnuts, causing it to spill all over him. Miroku fell to the ground, right hand twitching a bit. _Now_ let me show you their faces again: 

Inuyasha: o.o; 

And Kagome's: v.v; 

Sango: -.- 

And Miroku: @.@ who was now seeing little birdies everywhere. 

"Hmph!" Sango huffed, and grabbed his hand, plucking out of his fingers the Kitkat. She ripped off the top (where he had bitten) and threw it at his head, taking a big ol' bite. With that, she stepped over him and out the door. 

"....." Was all Inuyasha had to say. 

"Uh... Sango wait up!" And Kagome rushed out after her. 

After a few moments of shock, Inuyasha finally realized something... 

"HEY! Who's gonna clean this up?!" 

************************************************************* 

"ARGH! Can you believe him Kagome?!" Sango ranted, finishing off the last of the stole Kitkat. "First, he tells me no! ME! He _must_ not understand how things go." 

"Hey Sango, I believe he said 'Nope'" 

Sango growled, so Kagome let her fuming friend finish. 

"Then, He feels me up! The nerve of him!" She shouted, throwing open the door to her house. She and her brother, Kohaku, lived with their Aunt because her family had died in a fire a few years back. Sango and Kohaku were out looking for their cat Kirara and came back when they saw fire engines zooming past them. They never guessed they were headed to their own home. But Sango didn't like to think of that. She and her brother lived with their Aunt Kaede (A/N: . I couldn't think of anything) Who just happened to be Kagome's grandmother. 

"Hey Auntie! Sango's home" She heard her brother shout upstairs to Kaede. "Heh, that's what you get for making me help the neighbors by myself." Kohaku stuck his tongue out at her playfully. 

"You know, if my leg didn't hurt, I would get you for that," Sango smirked. She and her brother always play fought, so it was normal. But her leg really _did_ hurt. 

"I told you that you shouldn't have come to the store." Kagome sighed. 

"...no you didn't" Sango argued. 

"Yes I did, or at least was going to. But you had hung up on me by then..." Kagome mumbled. 

"....oh yeah..." 

"Hello girls." A voice said from the stairs, making the girls look up. 

"Hello Auntie." 

"Sango, nice to see you're feeling better. And how are you Kagome?" She asked, giving her a hug. 

"Okay Auntie." Kagome replied. Everyone called Kaede Auntie, Kagome too even though she was her grandmother. Kaede didn't like to be reminded of her age. .... 

"Well, the new neighbors have moved in fine and I want you to say hello, now that you're back." 

"Umm, could we do that another time Auntie? Kagome and I were going to finish up that English project." Sango tried. 

"Sure, you'll meet them later anyway. They're coming for dinner. ^_^ 

"Great...." Sango muttered, grabbed Kagome's hand, and ran upstairs. 

*** 

Later on, once the project was finished of course, Sango and Kagome were getting dressed for dinner. Sango had begged Kagome to stay and after Kohaku had dutifully informed them that not one, not two, but THREE guys close to their age would be attending, she had agreed. Kagome was close to Sango's size anyway, so she wouldn't have to worry about clothes. 

"Girls! They're here!" Kaede yelled up to them. 

"We'll be down in a minute!" Sango yelled, putting on a pink eye shadow. She'd chosen a green skirt and a white tube top. For modesty, she threw on a sheer, short sleeved jacket over it and only did a few of the middle buttons. 

Kagome was wearing a yellow sun dress (which was hers anyway, Sango have 'borrowed' it and never given it back) and put over it a blue cover up. She'd spent most of her time trying to actually _find_ clothes. Sango's room wasn't exactly the neatest. When they had finally finished dressing, they spent another five minutes pushing each other to go first. 

"You go, you're bolder" Sango pushed. 

"It's your house!" Kagome pushed back. 

"But you're my guest! I insist." 

"They're here to meet _you_." 

"But you're here too!" 

"Yeah but-" 

Just then Kohaku pushed past them and down the stairs, leaving both girls speechless. 

"....is he wearing cologne?" Kagome asked. 

Sango just shrugged and followed after him... But not before giving Kagome another push. She glared in return and followed, accidentally bumping into Sango when she had abruptly stopped. "What the-" but she too stood staring. 

Sango's first reaction was to be shocked. Shock slowly ran into anger. Anger led for her to be embarrassed. Because making himself comfortable on her couch was that boy with the ears... Inuyasha she believed. And playing with her cat was that perverted Miroku! And he was staring right back at her! 

*insert cricket chirp* 

"YOU!" 

**************************************************** 

Hmmmm? HMMMMMMMMM? 


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Miroku v.v alas... He belongs to Sango, who belongs to That girl who wrote it all... Damn my lack of memory... 

** 

Hey! Back with Chapter three! This is pretty much flashback of dinner, going in Miroku's head. Hope ya like! Just so you know, the story has pretty much nothing to do with Snickers... At the moment . Maybe later one. It all starts with a Kikat, ends with a Snickers XD bwuahahahaha 

**_Review Responses:_**

**Inu Sasha :** Brazil?!?!?!?! Lucky! I've never been outta the U.S. I hope you're having fun! And I feel so flattered XD 3:52?! My gawd! I'm not allowed on past 10:30 x.x 

**Kitai Matsuru** **:** Sango is scary when she's mad x.x And someone likes the kitkat thing! WOWZAH! 

**Super_skippy : **lol, thank you. Candy and Humor XD they go hand in hand! And I'll try to get a lot of chapters up. 

**Kyosnekozukigirl :** I think I'll make Sango fall first. Not that she'd admit it . Miroku will discover by chance how he feels o.o; I think. 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Shit...." Miroku hissed, rubbing his poor abused shin (A/N: awwww, poor Miro-kun v.v) and thought back to dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miroku and Inuyasha had been informed by Inu's little sister, Rin, that they would be having dinner next door. That was cool, he was hungry anyway... He didn't get to have his Kitkat...remember? Plus, he didn't feel like instant Ramen again, which is something he'd been having a lot since staying with his cousins. 

Upon arriving next door, he and Inuyasha were introduced to most of the people living next door. They'd been in town all day... Mostly to avoid unpacking. They met Miss Kaede (Who insisted on being called Auntie) and a very good smelling Kohaku. 

_'He's got potential...'_ Miroku remembered thinking as he watched Kohaku flirt with Rin... Much to her older brother, Sesshoumaru's annoyance. (A/N: x.x Don't kill me Rin/Sess fans x.x Don't kill meeeeeeeee) And Miroku just went back to playing with the cat, Kirara. 

Miroku's gaze however, was brought up when he heard footsteps on the stairway. His eyes bet a pair of familiar ones as that girl he'd met at the store came down. 

_'Sango...'_

Following her was her friend, Kagome. There was a tense silence for a while when he, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all shouted "YOU!" 

Luckily for his poor cousin's ears (Which were now flattened against his head), Miss Ka- I mean... _Auntie_ announced dinner. 

After groping Sango and getting kicked for it, there was only one seat left at the table... Oh there is a God! Smiling like the fool he was, Miroku took his seat next to a glaring Sango. Someone _has_ to be looking down at him from above. 

Dinner was... Interesting... To say the least. Auntie let it slip the school Sango would be going too. And What a coincidence... He and Inuyasha would be attending there too! Not that he'd let the girls know that just yet. Miroku just couldn't help himself though when the chance presented itself. Sango was reaching for the bread basket and it was just _there_. So reaching his hand out of the other's view, Miroku coped a feel. Sango went pink and sat back down once his hand was removed, kicking him... Hard... Under the table. Sesshoumaru gave him a warning look and went back to his conversation with Kaede. 

A few hours and kicks later, it was time to say adieu. Miroku's leg was turning purple by this time and had to lean on Inuyasha for support. All in all... I'd say it was pretty nice! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You were real gentlemen tonight" Sesshoumaru stated sarcastically as he passed by Miroku and Inuyasha's room. 

"Thanks!" Miroku beamed. Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes and went to make sure Rin was in bed. 

After he was gone, Inuyasha smacked Miroku in back of his head. "He was being sarcastic moron!" 

"I knew that..." Miroku mumbled, rubbing his offended head, "and may I add, that was uncalled for." 

"Feh" 

"Get To Sleep" They heard Sesshoumaru shout from his room. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's father had decided to move in the middle of the year. He was rarely home anyway, but still wanted to live close to where his offices were located (Sess normally took care of Rin... _Tolerated_ Inuyasha). Somehow, Miroku had persuaded them to take him with them. Using his perfect charm of course! He lived with his drunken godfather and didn't like his school anyway. And if someone ever told you that begging didn't work... They lied. Because it got Miroku on a train with his _favorite_ cousins. Actually... I think they only brought him so he would shut up... Anyway! This has completely gone off the subject of what was going to be said. Oh yeah, let's rewind: 

Unfortunately, Inuyasha's father had decided to move in the middle of the year. Meaning they had school tomorrow. 

"SLEEP!" Sesshoumaru shouted, sending Inuyasha and Miroku lunging for the light switch, In turn, making them bang heads once they reached it. 

"Ouch!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRDS" is how Miroku had woken up. Oh well, it was a beautiful morning in his opinion. Beautiful sky, beautiful sun beautiful..... *he looked out the window again* View of Sango who had forgotten to close her shades. Yup, What a beautiful morning it was... 

** 

Miroku and Inuyasha were greeted by the sight of a chatting Sango and Kagome when they reached the bus stop. 

"Don't tell me..." Sango was saying 

"Yup," Kagome sighed. "Asked me out again." 

"What is this, the third time this week? Talk about thick..." 

"Who ladies?" Miroku asked, rather close to Sango's ear making her jump. 

"D-don't do that! And it's none of your business!" Sango yelled, her ex-boyfriend used to do that, and she _hated _it. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, afraid of the answer. 

"I believe we're going to the same school as you" ^_^ and cheery Miroku stated. 

__

_'.....foo...'_

"Anyway... Who's thick?" Inuyasha asked. He wasn't about to admit it, but he thought Kagome was cute. As if he could hide that from his cousin. In his own infamous words 'feh'. 

"Oh, this guy, Hojo, from school. You'd think he'd get a clue ne?" Kagome said breezily. 

"Yeah, really." Inuyasha agreed, leaning against the bus sign. 

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes at their friend/cousin's obvious flirting, and tried making conversation. 

"So... Uh... Nice day." Sango said, fidgeting with her uniform's skirt. 

"Yeah..." Miroku agreed, thinking back the wondrous view of his winder that morning. "You know..." He said of out the blue. "I just _love_ Winnie the Pooh..." 

Ok, so that seems completely random. But _not_ to Sango who just _happened_ to have Winnie the Pooh underwear on. Sango reddened and wondered how the hell he know that! She quickly went through what she'd done that morning in her head: 

1)Woke up (That's obvious) 

2) Opened window and yelled at the even birdies. (A/N: I do that ^_^) 

3) Woke up Kohaku 

4) Took shower 

5) Got Dressed 

6) Ate food 

7) went to bus stop 

She went through them again more slowly this time.... 

....open window.... Yell at birds... Shower.... Dress.... 

When in that did she close her window? 

Did I say earlier that Sango was red? Well... I'm not too sure how much redder you can get then she is _now._

"Ahh... You... You... YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed and slapped the poor hentai with her notebook, in turn, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to knock out of their flirting. Both sighed... 

Seeing the bus drive up, Inuyasha gathered his hopelessly perverted cousin and climbed on the bus after Kagome, letting a tomato-like Sango bring up the rear. 

*************************************************** 

X.x poor poor Sango.... It's her fault too x.x shoulda closed her window! 


	4. Chapter 4: Stop!

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. 

Hey ppl! Back with another chapter. Wow, am I on a roll or what? 4 chapters in 2/3 days! (I say that 'cause it's like.... 11:00pm now x.x I should have probably spread all these chapters out . but I couldn't help myself! I _have_ to post them after I write them. x.x it's like... A pet peeve or something... Anyway.... 

**_Review Responses_**

**Garnet Tribal 03 :** Ok... So maybe she just wasn't thinking x.x you're right, it's not all her fault. I don't know how it is with kitkat's, 'cause my fave is Snickers XD thus the name of the story. I _have_ to to have atleast one a week. If not v.v I feel so sad.... Oh! And I'll try to read you're fic soon ^_^ 

**Inu Sasha :** I'm on author alert XD yay.... I don't even know what that is. I saw saw it on the login thing, but never knew what it was o.O I was just like: "Hey! Look it's author alert!.....what's this? *looks over at something else* 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

Sango's POV 

"Higurashi! Higurashi there's a seat over here!" the poor overly hyper boy in the back of the bus shouted. 

*sigh* 

That poor boy... Will he _ever_ get it in his brain that Kagome doesn't like him _that_ way? 

...atleast someone actually likes her... Not that I'm jealous or anything. 

"Who's that?" Inuyasha whispered back to me. 

"That... Would be Hojo" v.v 

"Oh...." And with that, Inuyasha pushed Kagome into a seat (not with Hojo mind you) and plopped down next to her. 

"You said you didn't like him like that right?" Inuyasha said, seeing the look on Kagome's face. "Therefor, I've saven (A/N: x.x it's not a word...) you the trouble of having to sit with the moron" He said... In his own logic it may make sense... 

"...oh..." Kagome said, trying to control her blush. 

I had to smirk at this, and took the seat next to theirs. I normally sat with Kagome to save her the trouble of Hojo, but this was ok. I liked having the seat to herself, it gave me plenty of room to relax and- 

"HEY!" I shouted as Miroku was pushed next to me. "What the-" 

"I don't want him sitting with us" Inuyasha said simply. Well... Thanks for giving me a say in the matter.... *sigh* as long as he didn't wake up and- 

"HENTAI!" *slap* *thunk* 

* 

Normal POV 

As if reading Sango's thoughts, Miroku awoke not long after he'd been shoved in the seat with her. Someone really must like him up there. So, doing what came naturally to him, he reached out and well.... 

"HENTAI!" *slap* *thunk* 

Yeah... He groped her. And in turn was not only slapped, but pushed out of the seat too! Oh well... The floor wasn't _that_ dirty and uncomfortable... Hey is that gum? 

************* 

"Hiraikotsu! Hiraikotsu!..... SANGO!" 

"Huh?" Was her oh so smart reply... 

The teacher sighed... Nothing was going to get through to this girl except.... "Detention Hiraikotsu..." 

"What?! Oh please! I had three _last_ week!" 

"And all for the same reason! I suggest _not_ falling asleep in my class again!" The teacher slammed the slip down on her desk and went back up to the front of the room. "Don't forget to read page 74 in your textbooks, and have the project done by Monday. Class dismissed." 

Sango groaned and banged her head repeatedly on the wall, once she was outside. It wasn't _her_ fault Miss Yura's class was so boring! She _hated_ History... All those dull dead people. Maybe if they were actually learning something interesting... Like.... Feudal Japan! YEAH! With all the Youkai's and Mikos and Taiji! Now _that _is what she wouldn't fall asleep for. But... Alas, they were learning about *sigh* the Revolutionary War... Again... For probably the seventh time in her life. (A/N: That was always something boring to learn, I thought. x.x it might have been fun the first time... But then we kept learning it over and over and over again x.x.) Looking at her detention slip again, she groaned.... Again. And started to bang her head repeatedly... Again! 

"Tough luck?" A voice asked from behind her. Spinning around, Sango came face to face with that perverted smile. 

-.- "no, I'm fine." 

"Really, so _that's_ why you were banging your poor head against the wall. I think you're getting a bruise." 

"Argh! Now is _not_ the time Miroku! Go away!" 

"But you just said everything was fine." He argued 

"....So?!" 

Miroku began following her when she began to walk away. He really didn't have anything else to do. It was the last period of the day and he just happened to walk by her class... It took about ten minutes to find but it happened! (A/N: . stalker.....) Plus, he didn't know where Inuyasha was. Probably flirting with Kagome somewhere. *sigh* and people called _him_ a pervert. And it might just be that he'd gotten detention x.x 

"Fell asleep in class again..." she sighed, trying to get rid of him. She didn't know what it was about him that made her face so hot, but she didn't like it, so, she tried to get away from the source. (A/N: L- is for the way you look at me. O- is...... This has nothing to do with anything does it? o.O back to the fic!) 

Both stopped at the same room. 

"Why did you stop here?" They asked each other. 

"I have detention here" They answered at the same time 

"Oh," they both sighed. 

... 

-.- "Stop that!" They said 

"STOP!" They Shouted. 

"ST-" 

"Will you both shut up?" An old man said from the doorway. "This is supposed to be detention, meaning... No talking!" He said, leading them into the small narrow room. There were only around six desks in there, not including the teacher's. 

"My name is Myouga, You'll both be in here for an hour. _I_ unfortunately have a meeting to go to, so I'm going to lock you in here. I don't want no talking, no fighting." He said, glaring at the two. "....and no _flirting_." He added, to Sango's horror, while writing a few sentences on the board. 

"I'll be going now, stay on your side of the room until I get back. I want one hundred sentences by the time you leave her." He looked at a paper. "Sango, you write the first, Miroku, you write the second." And with that, he left, locking the door behind him. Sango simply stared in shock... Alone.... In a room.... With the pervert?! Please tell me this wasn't happening... 

Miroku just simile and looked around the room. This should be fun... 

******************************** 

Lucky Sango . I want to be stuck in a small narrow room with Miroku for an hour *-* a day if I could... 


	5. Chapter 5: Dentention

Disclaimer: If I _did_ own Inuyasha... I think I'd be typing this on a laptop... rather then our crappy PC....*Sigh* 

** 

** 

Well, Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! How do I know you've been waiting for it? Why wouldn't you?! o.O And umm *cough* please don't kill me.... . 

** 

** 

**_Review Responses_**

**LightHopemayshine : ** Yay! You got the L-O song! My friends and I would always sing wacky songs in English and Lunch. That was one of them that I just happened to think of. We normally sing That's Amore though XD That's my fav. Big Pizza Pie! 

**lilacks :** Thank you ^-^ 

**Kikanemi : **It develops here XD bwuahahahahah What _were_ you laughing at? o.O I don't even get half the jokes I put in here... wait... THERE ARE JOKES?! O.O WHERE?!and I agree! A day just isn't long enough. Eternity!I'll try to get the mop crew in next time I see fit ^_^ 

**Kitana :** For you're ppl's info: _she_ emailed me. I was like: WOW! someone cares about it enough to e-mail me! I feel so special! and I do. I'm glad you like the story. And we have some of the same life goals! awesome! and I _will_ find a way to bring Cloud (FF7) to life... then I will marry him XD You can have squally. Let me know when you get your story written, I'd really like to read it! 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

****

****

Sango POV 

Ok.... So I'm stuck in detention... Alone... With Miroku... Oh joy. It wouldn't have been so bad if the teacher was here, but he just _had_ to go to some meeting. Why does that always seem to happen? When you don't want teachers around, they're _always_ there. And when you do, they're no where to be found?! Figures. I've never had good luck anyway. 

*shift* 

Great... There he goes again. He thinks he's so sneaky! He's been moving closer every half hour! He's moved atleast four times!....wait.... Half hour.... 4...WHERE THE HELL IS THAT TEACHER?!?! 

** 

Normal POV 

Yes... That teacher, Myouga I believe, has locked Miroku and Sango together in detention... And forgotten them. Isn't Sango's luck just great? She'd long since finished up her sentences and she wanted to go home! Geez, is that _so_ much to ask for? 

Sango's head wiped around to glare at Miroku, who'd moved so that she was directly behind her in the last four hours. Turning back around, she silently picked up her stuff, and moved to the other side of the room. Great! Now all of Miroku's hard work has been for nothing! 

"Why don't you like me?" Miroku asked, turning his head to the side and staring at her. 

_'He did _not_ just ask that... Please say he didn't ask that...'_

__

__"I never said I didn't like you Miroku." Sango said, avoiding looking at him and answering the question. 

"Really? You could have fool me." 

"Maybe I'd like you more if you didn't try and grope me every five minutes! Not everybody likes that!" 

"Why not?!" 

"ARGH!" Sango suppressed and scream and buried her head in her book bag. "Where is Myouga!?" 

And right then, Sango heard the most horrible sound possible then... 

Laughter 

Ok, so you're probably sitting there thinking "Somebody's laughing, big deal!" But have you ever actually had that happen to you? I mean, you're having a _horrible_ day. All you want to do is wallow in your own self pity, then somebody _dares_ to be having fun?! Really, the nerve of them! 

Drawing her gaze to the door, Sango was greeted with quite a sight: 

A) Inuyasha was currently laughing his...erm... Butt off 

B) Kagome was trying to make him shut up... While laughing herself. Talk about hypocritical... 

And the infamous C).... 

.... 

.... 

.... 

THAT DAMN TEACHER LAUGHING RIGHT ALONE WITH THEM! 

May I say, that was the straw that broke her back. Not that she'd be so weak as to let _straw_ break her back. Really. Maybe Sticks.... Uh.... Never mind. 

Sango couldn't think of what else to do. So, she did the only thing someone in her position would do: 

She screamed. 

"EEEEEEAEAAAAAAAAAAG!" 

Miroku covered his ears in pain. Being in the room with her, he got it pretty bad. He hadn't even noticed that people were outside yet. 

Kagome and Myouga involuntarily took a step back and their eyes widened. Who know Sango could scream so loud. 

But poor Inuyasha... He has dog ears ladies and gents, so he went boom! Boom as if someone had put a magical rosary around his neck and yelled some magic word (A/N: **sit**. No really, it's better to **sit **while reading. It helps you relax more I think...) To make him slam into the ground... Yeah... Something like that. 

Sango continued to scream until Miroku came up behind her and covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Gods Sango! Are you trying to make me deaf or something?!" He shouted in her ear, making her wince. She didn't mean to... It just kind of came out. But still, he put his groping little hand on her mouth! That was not nice. So, being the lady she was, Sango bit his hand. 

"Shit!" He shouted, shaking his hand out. 

"AEEEEEEEEE" Sango started again, simply to piss him off. Well, that was the plan. Yeah, that was the plan until Miroku turned her around to face him. Now, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Miroku was pretty close to begin with. That was from behind. Well, now he's turned her around and.... Uh..... Woo boy.... 

Sango stopped mid-screech immediately and took in how close they were. So close in fact, that she could feel his breath on her face. Insanely she thought: 

_'I hope my breath doesn't stink...'_ Then of course: 

_'wait... where the hell did _that_ thought come from?!'_

__

__

__Miroku couldn't help but blush a bit. He didn't know what he'd been thinking when he turned her around, and even if he did... he couldn't think of it now. Figures. All he could do was stare at her lips. Damn his fascination for lips! 

Sango noticed this too, and her face turned what _had_ to be an unhealthy shade of bright red. 

_'Why haven't I moved yet... oh great... just great I'm stuck...' _(A/N: that ever happen to you? You desperately want to run somewhere but you just can't seem to move? Doesn't that suck?)__

__

__

__Absently, Miroku began to lower his head. I don't know why. I'm only the stupid author. It must have something to do with magnet's... or chemistry... something scientific. 

Sango's mind suddenly began to work and as she slowly moved her head to his as well (A/N I'm tellin' you! Magnets!) her gaze flickered to the door, where Kagome and Inuyasha's faces where pressed against the door trying to get a better look. Poor Myouga was being stood on by Kagome... for viewing purposes of course. 

Sango's blush got greater and Miroku too finally looked at the door, which seemed to have caused it. Turning a bit redder too, he dropped his hands, which... somehow, one had made their way around Sango's waist, the other on her shoulder near her neck. It's that damn science again... Digging his hands into his pockets, Miroku took a step back. He'd pinned her against a desk... which had magically made it's way behind Sango. She immediately walk/ran to the door and threw it open, knocking the three to the floor and took off down the hall. 

Miroku just watched her go with sad eyes, and after he knew she had gone, turned abruptly and began to bang his head repeatedly against the wall. 

"You better hope I get amnesia Inuyasha..." he hissed, still banging his head, "'cause if not, I'm gonna kill you!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm sooooo sorry! Don't kill me! They _will_ get to kiss later on, but I just think it's too early. Right now, I think my goal is to just build the foundation for their future fluff.(..... did that even make sense?) So atleast the potential is _there_. And look, I'm making both of them fall first. Is that a treat or what? As said by D-A-I (Do as Infinity... one of my fav j-pop groups. I _love_ Tangerine Dream and Would You Marry Me?) Believe in Desireeeeeeeeeee (that's a song too XD) 


	6. Chapter 6: Kitkats

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! v.v I wish I did... 

. 

. 

Hey guys! Review! review review review! now! anyway, this is the last chapter for about a week. I'm headin off to the beach tomorrow *looks at clock* ok... today. My dad's at work so I snuck on to post it before I leave. Don'tcha just feel so special? lol anyway! I'm off to the shore! Bring on the hot half-naked guys playing beach volleyball! kukukukukukukukukukuku Oh, I just can't wait... 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"I didn't mean to..." Inuyasha sulked in their room. 

After Miroku had finished giving himself amnesia, (with no success mind you) he turned on Inuyasha. Kagome had ran after her friend, leaving only the guys by the room. It turned out that Myouga was one of Inuyasha's Uncles from his mothers side. (meaning Miroku didn't know of him, 'cause was a cousin from Inuyasha's father's side.) Anyway, Inuyasha had somehow managed to find out that both Miroku and Sango had detention together and had told Kagome, who thought of an evil plan. Kagome then begged Myouga (Who just so happens to be her science teacher... strange) to take part in her plan. Which he did. 

Obviously, Miroku couldn't go after Kagome. Why? Three reasons mainly. 

a) She was a girl, he just didn't think that was right. 

b) She had ran after Sango. Meaning she wasn't even there. 

and c) Inuyasha would have killed him on the spot. 

Miroku couldn't get Myouga either. Not only was he an old man, but he was a teacher too. Miroku didn't feel like getting expelled just yet. 

So, that left one person. Inuyasha. Who's laughing had broke threw the silence anyway. So, Miroku ran after Inuyasha, who after seeing the violent look in his cousin's eyes, ran for his life. 

"I mean, the look on your faces were-" 

"Shut it, Inuyasha." Miroku warned, sitting by the window, "Unless of course you'd like another bump to show off..." 

Inuyasha gulped and kept his mouth shut. Sure, he was hell of a lot stronger then Miroku. But getting the guy mad was simply suicide. 

Miroku had been quiet all day... minus when he was cursing and beating his cousin of course. Now, he just sat staring at the window to next door. 

********** 

Sango fell back onto her bed and covered her face with her arms. 

'_My god, what was I thinking?! He almost kissed me! hell... _I_ almosted kissed _him_...'_

__

__Sango groaned and turned over, hugging her pillow. 

"Maybe I should just stay away for a while..." She sighed 

Coincidentally, Miroku was thinking the same thing... (A/N: No! Don't! x.x bad thoughts bad!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Sango! It's been a week!" Kagome yelled at her friend over the phone. 

"I know, I know" she sighed, sitting at her window, "I just don't know what to do." 

'Sango, it's not that big a deal. Nothing happened anyway." Kagome tried to reason. 

"It could have..." Sango muttered. 

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing Kagome-chan." Sango sighed, "I just don't want it to end up like with Naraku..." (A/N: ahhhhhhh, the ex! You thought it was no big deal didn't you?!) 

"Sango, you _know_ Miroku's not like that." 

"How could I? I've only known him for less then a month!" 

"Just get to know him! No one ever said anything about you having to date him...yet" 

"Kagome... He's such a pervert though! And he's just so-" 

"Sweet? Lovable? Cute?" 

"Kagome-" 

"Sango! Just talk to him. Give it a chance! He probably thinks you hate him." 

"I-" 

"You know that he's sweet. He could have groped you, but he barely touched you. Two hours alone with you and-" 

"It can't be alone if you were all watching" 

"Shut up and let me finish. Anyway, Two hours alone with you and he didn't touch you anywhere south of the border." 

"Yeah but-" 

"Fine, don't talk to him. Don't do _anything_. But you'll have regrets. Now, before you have time to argue with me more, let me tell you what Inuyasha asked me!" 

Sango sighed and listened to her friend squeal about how Inuyasha had asked her to the Halloween dance. (A/N:... Shut up... It was a warm fall that's all) 

"But Kagome... That's almost a month away!" 

"...so?" 

"So, why worry about it now?" Sango asked. 

"Because I want to" ^_^ Kagome replied. Nothing could ruin her mood. "Anyway, this is what I was thinking for a costume..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Deep breaths..." Sango chanted to herself, putting a jacket on over her shirt. She decided... No regrets. She's _try_ to talk to Miroku... Just be his friend. (A/N: yeah right... Like _I'd_ let that happen... Just friends... Whatever-oh! Yeah! I have a story to write!) Walking up to his doorway, Sango froze. 

"Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths, deep-" 

"Sango" 

"Ahh!" Sango yelled and jumped from the doorstep, glaring up at Inuyasha. 

"Don't do that! And how did you-" 

"MIROKU!" 

"Hey! You traitor! How would you know-" 

"Sango!" Miroku said surprised. She'd been avoiding him all week, and vice versa. That was kind of hard though when you live next door to each other, have a lot of the same classes, your two best friends flirt all the time, and you ride the same bus, but hey! They try. Anyway, things had just been awkward after the 'almost kiss' thing... 

"Ummm...." Sango searched for what to say. 

_'Damn... So much for talking... This is harder then is should be...'_

__

__"I'll just, uh, go see what Rin's up to" Inuyasha said, and left to two alone. 

"Um... Do you want to come in?" Miroku asked. 

_'please say yes please say yes please say yes-'_

__

__"No..." 

_'damnit it! Damnit all to hell!' _(A/N: With kikyo! bwuahahahahahahha uh....never mind) 

"I can't... I have to help Kohaku with his homework and get the dishes done before bed..." 

_'So it's a little white lie... I just don't think I should go in just yet... especially not so late at night. Auntie doesn't even know I went over and I _do_ have to do the dishes.'_

__

__"Anyway, here." Sango handed him a small box. "Good night Miroku." and with that, she rushed back next door, leaving a stunned Miroku standing in his doorway, staring at the box. 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

Curiosity won. 

Shutting the door behind him, Miroku walked to the couch, opening up the box. And laying inside was... 

. 

. 

. 

.__

__

__. 

A Kitkat...__

__

__************************************ 

awwwwww, that was sweet Sango. And thanks Whitney for the idea about the Kitkat. I just _had_ to use it. So Sango didn't exactly talk much to him... she tried... it's just hard ya know? anyway, I'm off to pack for the beach. Bring on the half naked guys playing beach volleyball! WOO HOO! I'll write while I'm there so when I get back I'll try to post atleast two more chapters for ya'll. Miss ya much! 


	7. Chapter 7: Baboon

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am soooo sorry to disappoint you. 

Hey! I decided to post one more chapter before I leave for the beach. Don't you just feel so special? My room is FULL of boxes. We're packing up to move to Lancaster...*sigh*...amish country... Oh well, it's a nice house and the room I get is big XD Bwuahahahahaha. I never thought I had a lot of stuff... all the boxes are full of Books, stuffed animals, Cd's and Anime stuff. I haven't packed any clothes or stuff like that yet! Oh well! Hope you enjoy! Sorry I can't respond to any of your review this time. My little brother wants to go to the park but my older one won't take him unless I come too, So I'm kind of rushing this. x.x gomen. 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"So... Did you talk to him?" Kagome pressed as Sango closed her locker. She'd been following Sango around all day, trying to get her to spill. Sango had been silent, just to press her buttons.. which had been working for a while too. Now she was just getting annoyed and decided to tell her. 

"Sort of..." She sighted, "Only for a minute..." 

"What? Why?!" 

Sango shrugged. 

"Well... I guess your not ignoring and avoiding each other anymore." 

"Why do you say that? 

"Because he's walking this way" Kagome squealed. 

"Wha?" Sango turned around to see Miroku making his way over to them. 

"Don't. Move. Kagome!" Sango warned, feeling her friend try to slink away from behind her. 

"Aww... but Sango-" 

"Stay!" 

"What if he wants to ask you to the- Miroku! Hi!" 

"Hey Kagome. Sango, what's wrong? You're a bit red. Feeling sick?" 

"uhhhh...." Actually, Kagome's last half comment made her blush a bit. Her? and the perv? Not likely. "Actually, it's just a bit hot... yeah." 

"Then why not take off your..." 

"Hentai!" Sango screamed, thinking the worst. 

"...I was just gonna say you should take off your jacket." o.O 

"...oh...right" Sango flushed and Kagome snickered, as she slid off her coat...*twitch* 

*slap* "...pervert...." 

Miroku slammed against the locker, hand twitching a bit. 

*** 

"_Sango_..." a voice whispered from behind her. She cringed and turned around glaring. 

"What do you want?" She spat. 

"Now, now, is that anyway for a lady to talk?" 

"Prance off Naraku, It's over, it's been over." 

"No, it's not over. I've forgiven you, you should really think about doing the same thing..." He said, raising his hand to her cheek. She pulled away though and he left her. (A/N: stupid men like Naraku and Regis Philben [whoever his name is from who wants to be a millionaire]... always have to be soooo in control -.- v.v Miro-kun's not like that) 

* 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha asked, seeing the exchange between Sango and Naraku, "Who was that guy?" 

"Oh... that was Naraku." 

"Naraku?" 

"Yeah, he and Sango used to be an item. Then he changed... atleast that's what Sango says. I never liked him to begin with, but I guess he used to be real sweet to Sango in the beginning." 

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, immediately not liking this guy. 

"He hit her... Sango never really talks about it, not even to me. But she called the police on him when it happened. He wealsed his way out though. His families into some shady stuff and they've always got cash to spare." 

Inuyasha's fist clenched. Sango was Kagome's best friend, and was quickly becoming one of his. _Nobody_ hurt his friends. 

"But don't worry too much Inu-kun. Sango knows how to take care of herself. She's never actually dated after him though... It's a shame, a lot of guys like her. They're just too scared of the baboon." 

"Baboon?" o.O 

"Naraku. It's a name I made up for him to make Sango cheer up. It worked too!" She didn't think Inuyasha heard her though. He was too busy laughing at a mental image of Naraku in a Baboon suit. (A/N: I couldn't imagine....) 

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked, walking up. 

Kagome sighed. It wasn't _that_ funny...really now. "Inuyasha calm down! It's nothing Miroku. So, what are you going to be for the Halloween Dance. You have to be in costume you know!" 

"You mean the one that's a month away?" 

"Yup!" 

"Uh... I was going to worry about that in well... a month?" 

"Thank you!" Sango sighted, who'd just walked up to the group. "I've been trying to get her to realize that all week!" 

"Why shouldn't I worry about it now?" Kagome huffed. 

"No one else is." Miroku put in. 

"Inuyasha is." 

All three turned to the red boy. 

"Are you now...?" Miroku asked. 

"Yeah, he asked Kagome to it." Sango put in. 

"Yup!" 

"Traitor..." 

"hmmm?" 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"Because I didn't feel like it!" 

"I'm hurt, I need to be comforted..." 

"Poor Miroku..." 

"Yes, Pity me..." 

"Hentai!" *SLAP* 

"SANGO! I think you killed him!" 

"Good! He touched me!" 

"Miroku are you ok?" 

"I am now!" 

"EEK!" 

"MIROKU!" 

"Miroku!" 

"Miroku!" 

".....What?!" 

************************************* 

lol What do you think? Bonus points if you can figure out who said what in that last part. I'm off to the park! My brother's making me go before I get picked up for the shore. Ja! 


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding

Disclaimer: I own it! I OWN IT ALL BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *lawyers start to drag me off* o.o I take it back! I don't own any of it! *lawyers drop me and hop in their bat mobile*... damn bats.... 

Hey! One more before I leave. I wrote this one while I was at the park, plus I was so disgusted at how short I made that last chapter. ugh! Not even 900 words! I normally _at least_ have 1000... except for that first one but gimme a break! It was the first chapter! Anyway, This really will be the last one I post until I get back from the shore. Wish me luck! Oh, and sorry I didn't get to respond to any reviews last time, I was in a hurry to get it posted before we left. OH! And I jumped out of a car XD My brother was driving through this one area where the speed limit was 10mph and we were making fun of it and I said: Hey! Let me jump out of the car!" 

My brother(Evan): Seriously? 

Me: yeah! 

Evan: ok! 

And I jumped out... and fell. It was the funnest thing ever but I'll never to it again. My hand hurts now x.x ouchies... 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

So... time flies by as your having fun writing about torturing your favorite Anime characters. So we'll fast foreword in time, simply because it's oh so much fun! kukukukukukukukukukukukuku.... 

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

. 

. 

. 

. 

ok... time doesn't go by _that_ fast. It's only been a chapter for gawds sake, this isn't an epilogue! I'm not so fed up with the story that I want to tear it to sheds yet o.o so no, this isn't seven years later... more like two weeks ^_^ 

. 

. 

. 

Anyway, time goes by. As promised to herself, Sango and Miroku are friends...with just about everyone around them trying to get them together. Oh the joy! 

Kagome is convinced that Miroku and Sango are soul mates, and that it's her personal job to make sure they get together. So, at every chance possible, she would try to get one of them to admit their feelings, and if that didn't work, conveniently, they would both get stuck in a room together... alone.... for a few hours. Completely coincidence of course! 

Inuyasha would get suckered into helping out with his non-official girlfriends plans. How, we don't know... It was probably because he _hated_ it when girls cried, which Kagome knew and used to her every advantage. tsk tsk.... such a shame. 

Most of the teachers had become victim to Kagome's plans as well. Miss Yura would constantly find Sango falling asleep in her class and assign her another detention. Miroku... being himself, would get himself detention every time he felt up a girl... student or teacher... which was pretty much everyday! So, Myouga would agree to hold their sentences and conveniently have to go to a meeting... Coincidence? I think not! (A/N: It's a conspiracy! I'm telling you! CONSPIRACY!) 

Auntie loved the idea of Miroku and Sango together. She gave birth to Kagome's mother after all, who was obsessed with getting grandchildren and dropped the hints any time possible. She already thought of Inuyasha as a second son. But this story isn't about Kagome and Inuyasha. Sorry! It's about Miroku and Sango. So, where I was going with that was this: Kagome's mother had to get it from somewhere, and it was from _her_ mother. So Auntie was obsessed with getting her niece and neighbor together. 

Kohaku idolized Miroku. He and Kagome's little brother, Souta, were a lot alike. While Souta idolized Inuyasha and everything he did, Kohaku sought to lean everything Miroku knew about girls and learn from him. Who taught him willingly... much to both Sango and Sesshoumaru's annoyance. Why Sesshoumaru you ask? Because Kohaku would try everything he learned on _his_ little sister! Damn him... 

Anyway, that is what has been happening in the week or two that we've fast forwarded through... just in case you'd like to know ^_^ 

***************** 

"I got the job! I got the job! I got the job! I got the job!" Sango danced around her room with Kirara... who looked just about ready to barf. (A/N: v.v my poor kitty is sick...) 

"What job?" Kohaku asked, coming to see what all the fuss and noise was about. 

"Your big sister has just scored a waitress job at the hottest restraunt in town-no! In the country! EEEE!" 

"You work at McDonalds?!" Kohaku screeched excitedly. 

"Yeah I-wait... NO! I'm talking about Sengoku Jidai! You know, that fancy place a few miles away from Kag's?" 

"Oh yeah... Cool! So we get discounts right?" ^_^ 

"Not a Chance" ^_^ 

"Damn..." Kohaku muttered. 

"Watch your mouth! Miroku taught you that didn't he! Oh I'm gonna kill him I'm-" 

"actually... I heard you say it last night on the phone with Kagome _describing_ Miroku." 

... 

"Run along and play now Kohaku, Sango has to tell Kagome the good new" And with that, Sango dashed to the phone and dialed up her 2nd cousin's number. 

"KAGOME!" 

"Sango?" 

"Guess what!" 

"uhh.... Chicken butt!" 

"No, even better!" 

"Ummm....." 

"I got at job at Sengoku Jidai!!!!" 

... 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They squealed. 

"So I'll get discounts right?!" 

"Not a chance." 

"Damn.. oh! Will you have it there?" Kagome asked, confusing Sango to no end. 

"Have what?" 

"The wedding of course" ^_^ 

*BLUSH* 

"What are you-" 

"We could have the reception there! Oh! Maybe the rehearsal dinner orrrr-" 

"Kagome!" 

"What?" 

"Stop acting like Auntie and Ayame (Kagome's mother)" 

"....sorry, but that would be soooooo romantic! 'Cause in a few years, you may be a partner and you can-" 

"KAGOME!" 

"gomen." 

******************** 

Eight Chapters in Four days. Am I good or what?! TWO chapters a day. Oh yeah... I'm the bomb. Ok! REALLY! I'm going now! Seriously, this is the last for about a week... I _really_ mean it this time! Seriously... ok.... I'm going now... Don't miss me too much... yeah x.x 


	9. Chapter 9: Eligible

I'm baaaaaack! Miss me? argh! the water was so cold! It was perfect the last day though. (not today, yesterday) every other day it felt like ice water x.x and I got a tan! bwuah! One of my goals. It's really hard to write at the beach o.O Especially with your friend hovering over your shoulder trying to read it. x.x I wouldn't let her. I only responded to a few reviews this time, sorry. Geez, If I knew I would get that many reviews in a week I should put more space between my chapters o.O......joking. Anyway... I MUST HAVE EP. 118! I saw a summary and It's Miroku/Sango o.o I must have it... and 114....yeah****

****

**Kikanemi**: Thanks XD I had to have the McDonalds thing in there. But amazingly... I don't _like_ McDonalds o.O hmm.... 

**Moon Prynces:** (chapter 7)Ugh, I didn't like writing about Naraku hitting Sango either. I hate to think about it. But Naraku is the type of person to do that. v.v Sorry. And I hope your mood gets better. I've had days where I don't want to review either... and don't o.O 

(Chapter 8) Yeah, it was short. v.v; again. foo! I couldn't help but have Kohaku idolize Miroku. XD it seemed so...I can't think of the word x.x Bear with me, I've had Coffee and a Snickers and that's all I've eaten all day x.x And jumping out of the car was fun XD 10mph baby! 

**Kyosnekozukigirl**: Yup, Naraku's in the picture. I was reading my story over and thought 'well... this is getting boring fast.' So I had to add a bit of drama. BWUAHAHAHAHAHA Evil naraku 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Oh My god! He asked you?!" 

"Yes!" 

Awww! I'm so happy for you! What are you going to go as?" 

"Oh, I don't know... maybe a princess!" 

Excuse me? 

Sango sighed and kept walking by the groups of girls squealing on and on about who they were going to the dance with and what they were going as. (A/N: o.O did you really think I'd have Sango go as a princess?? And I wouldn't be so mean as to not let you see when he asked ^_^...maybe .) Sango hadn't even begun to think about the dance... ok... so that's a lie. She _had_ thought about it... a lot. It was getting closer and closer to the dance and less and less people were free to take. Sango couldn't help but feel a little left out. OK! So that's a lie too. She felt _very_ left out. Even Kagome, her best friend and second cousin, was gitty about it. all right... so maybe that's because she was going with one of the hottest guys in school. Let's face it, Inuyasha was tan, muscular, had the best hair on a male, and on top of that (literally) had _the_ most adorable and fluffy dog ears in the world! (A/N: *comes around with a mop*) Kagome had it good. Don't get me wrong though. There were still a few eligible dates here and there. Sango just didn't want to go with any of them. Let's see, Hojo was available, but he had tons of girls trailing after him. 

Kuranosuke (A/N: From Ep. 78, Aiming for Sango, Only You. XD I love that one, anyway! he's the king) was rumored to want to take Sango. But there were atleast two 'reasons' (unknown to Sango) that wouldn't let him. (A/N: . I wonder...) As for the other guys in school: 

Kouga was Kagome's psycho (A/N: don't kill me o.o) ex-boyfriend. He gets into tons of fights with Inuyasha but in the end gave up. He was going with one of Sango's friends, Ayame, to the Dance. Sango thought they looked good together actually. Ayame and Kagome didn't really get along at first though... 

Shippo was _the_ cutest boy in their high school. Not hot, more like an 'Aww how adorable!' type of cute. He clung to Kagome like a mother, much to Inuyasha's annoyance (A/N: I like that word ^_^) He was a few years younger then the rest of the seniors, he's only 15. He got bumped up to all the smart classes. Anyway, he was going with a sophomore named Kirara. It was cute, because not only did the girl have the same name as Sango's cat, they acted alike too. o.O strange, ne? 

Jaken was... um....just no. He followed Sesshoumaru around constantly and called him Sesshoumaru-sama. He was amazingly short for a senior and kind of has the appearance of a toad o.O Anyway, he didn't really like his 'master's' sister, and he couldn't seem to get a date... I wonder why... 

Miroku was still free... heh...like Sango would go with that lecher...feh... (A/N: .) 

Naraku... well... _no one_ wanted to go with him. And his liked it that way. He felt in power when people were so scared of him. But he _would_ go to the dance. and he _will_ go with Sango... (A/N: Dream on... Die Naraku! Burn in hell with kikyo... bwuahahahah... sorry, a lot of rage.) 

"Hey Sango!" 

"Oh! Hey Kuranosuke." 

"So, you get asked to the dance yet?" He asked, walking to stand in front of her. 

Sango blushed a bit "Nope, but I'd go with or without a date..." 

"Well, would you like to-" 

"SANGO!" 

Miroku came panting up, ignoring the glare from Kuranosuke. 

"What is it Miroku?" 

"Oh... nothing" ^_^ 

"Anyway..." Kuranosuke tried again, "How would you like to-" 

"Oh! I remember!" Miroku shouted quickly, drowning out Kuranosuke's question. "Kagome wanted you to meet her by the office, she said it was really important." 

"When?" Sango asked. 

"Uh...." Miroku looked around, "Ten minutes ago." 

"gah! You idiot!" Sango shouted. "Sorry Kuranosuke, I'll talk to you later ok?" and with that, she ran off. Miroku shrugged and smiled at the glaring Kuranosuke, 

"Hey guys, where'd Sango run off to?" Kagome asked, walking up. 

"But...you...of..." Kuranosuke stuttered. 

"Kagome! Sango said she wanted to meet you at the office a.s.a.p. She said it was really important." Miroku smiled. 

"Oh... ok!" And Kagome walked off, leaving a gaping Kuranosuke and a beaming Miroku. 

***************************************************************************** 

yay! Chapter posted! It was hard writing at the beach v.v. I actually wrote three chapters, but the first one I thought wouldn't fit yet. There was too much empty space, so I wrote this and the next one instead. I might use the other one I wrote, just later on. ^_^ I'm posting the next chapter soon. I promised two remember? 


	10. Chapter 10: Perverted Monk

Yay! Another chapter. XD don't kill me o.o Not too much to say here, I said most of the stuff I wanted to say in the last chapter I posted x.x oh! and please be sure to read the authors note at the bottom k? ^_^ 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

Sango stomped down the halls with a venomous look on her face. Was she a happy kitty? I think not! Her friend was desperately trying to calm her down. After Miroku's little 'mix-up' with the whole 'Sango wants to see you/ Kagome wants to see you it's important' thing Sango was an angry cat. 

"Oh I'm gonna kill that Miroku...!" 

"Sango, calm down!" Kagome tried. 

"NO! Kuranosuke was just about to ask me to the Halloween Dance and I know it!" 

"Well maybe Miroku didn't?" 

"Oh like hell he didn't!" Sango snapped. Miroku couldn't have just coincidentally picked that very moment to interrupt. It's a Conspiracy! 

"Maybe he had a good reason." Kagome tried to well... reason. 

"Oh please! He's probably just jealous, that's why. Kuranosuke is like a King while Miroku's a-" 

"Peasant?" 

"...Actually... I had the urge to say perverted monk. Peasant doesn't suit him too well." 

"Right" 

The girls walked on a bit more, turning the corner. 

"Is there such a thing as a perverted monk?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You did what? Tell me again!" Inuyasha yelled. He was currently holding his side and a locker for support. Miroku rolled his eyes and turned to him again. It was funny the first time he told the story... maybe even the second time! But this was the ninth and well... it was old. 

"Ok... He was about to ask Sango to the dance, and _I_ of course couldn't let him do that before me, so I ran up and-" 

"Miroku" a voice said from behind him. Miroku turned to come face to face with 

Naraku. 

* * * * 

"What's going on over there?" Kagome asked when they had come to a halt on their search for Miroku. A crowd was gathered and they couldn't get past. 

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" 

"Woah!" Sango yelled as someone was pushed back into her. "Miroku?!" 

"Oh... hey Sango, what's-" 

"I'm not done with you" Naraku hissed, pulling him back. 

"Naraku Stop! Get off him!" Sango tried pulling the bruised Miroku away. 

"Why should I? Do you _want_ to go to the dance with a loser like him?! You could have me instead" 

"I'd rather go with him then with a monster like you!" Sango screamed, causing Naraku to let go . Let's face it, Sango's scream was loud. Miroku fell on top of her (A/N: . Accidentally of course...) and Naraku sneered. 

"You'll be changing you tune..." Naraku spat, turned and left. (A/N: is anyone else thinking that this guy is a bit strange? I am) 

"Are you ok?" Sango asked once the crowd had cleared away. Naraku was violent and she didn't like the fact that Miroku had gotten hurt because of her. 

"Why didn't you fight back?" Inuyasha asked. When the fright broke out, he had gotten pushed back and couldn't get threw to his cousin because of the crowd. 

"What can I say? I'm a lover, not a fighter" Miroku grinned, wiping a line of blood from his split lip. 

Sango shook her head and ripped off a piece of her skirt. 

"Why Sango! I never knew you had such fine legs." Miroku exclaimed, 'causing her to blush and back away a bit when she spotted his hand moving. Nothing could get this guy down v.v; 

"Shut up Monk..." Sango muttered, wiping the blood from his cheek. Miroku turned red and Inuyasha looked confused. Kagome just laughed. 

* * * * 

"I'm ok Kagome... REALLY!" Miroku said again, walking a bit faster. 

"Are you sure? Look at the bruise! And that cut's gonna get infected!" she fussed. Kagome's a bit... well... to put it nicely... strange. And when she's all motherly like that... it's scary. Inuyasha laughed. Miroku looked about ready to cry. His wounds weren't _that_ bad, but Kagome was scaring him! Kagome was searching through her purse, convinced that she had a bandage _somewhere_ in there. He stopped though when he caught sight of Sango hanging back with a far off look on her face. 

"You ok?" He asked, falling behind the others to walk with her. 

"Huh?" Sango asked, looking up and snapping out of her daze. "Oh... yeah." 

They walked along a bit more. 

"Did you mean it?" 

Sango lifted an eyebrow. 

"Get away from me!" she heard Miroku screech as Kagome tried to bandage his arm. 

"Mean what?" 

"That you'd rather go with Miroku." 

Sango blushed and fumbled around with an answer. "Well... uh... it's just that... umm..." 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's a yes or no question Sango." 

... 

"yes" She whispered. 

"I knew it!" Inuyasha beamed. _'Hope! Joy! Rapture! Wait until Miroku hears this!"_

"But you can't tell him." 

_'damn...'_

****************************************************************************** 

Ok! how'd you like that? ^-~ Anyway, I think I want to put a song in one of the future chapters. o.O I'm just not sure which one. So! If you could, when you review, let me know some of your favorite songs! it can be in English, j-pop, j-rock, anime, r&b, whatever you like! ok? Thanks! oh! and sorry about having Miroku get beaten up . Damnit! It's short x.x not even 1000 words. DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT (. so i'm trying to make it longer by raving... big deal x.x) 


	11. Chapter 11: Like This

ooooo I feel so evil o.o I held off a few days before posting another chapter... and you know what? it was hard x.xI dun like it Anyway! Sorry if you couldn't read the 9th chapter a few days ago, it was screwed up for a little while. And no one told me their fav songs! People mentioned what I said, but no one ever actually gave a song x.x help me out here.****

***** * 

* * 

* *****

**Moon Prynces: **I LOVE Hershey's Chocolate XD But I don't like dark chocolate though... o.o what do you mean I can't have any?! -.- well... that's mean... I'll just have to eat all my Pocky by myself. BWAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Take that ^-~ Yeah, Inuyasha woulda taught him a lesson if he could have gotten to the fight v.v but he couldn't. And I noticed too what they did to the ppl with similar pen names... it's crap! Rosefire (who wrote some of my fav. stories) now has a 1 after her name... that's so stupid... 

**Shadeofwhite**: I've never heard of your contest o.o but it sucks that they took it off... I woulda liked to enter. 

**lil' Hp FAN:** How could I _not_ make it a love song? x.x I'm so into fluff and that stuff. I think I will have it in English and I already have a song in mind. ^_^ But I'm not telling what it is or how it's going to be in there. kukukukuku evil me ^-~ 

**moonstarsango:** o.o I didn't even know I did a cliff hanger... I used to hate them so much but now that I've actually done one... I see why other authors do. It's so fun! Plus, it makes it easier to start the next chapter off. XD bwauh. Sorry though ^_^ 

**megitsune:** I thought the last part was funny too when I wrote it XD The Rapture part I liked best. My friend and I do that when we like something: "Happiness! Joy! Rapture!" XD I like Mir/San fics better too but, alas, there's more Kag/Inu... 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Why the hell not?!" Inuyasha yelled, causing Kagome and Miroku to halt. Sango slapped her forehead. 

"Kagome... Look! Miroku's left arm has a cut!" 

"Where?!" They both screamed, and the chase continued. Sango turned to face Inuyasha. 

"Because of what happened today." 

"You mean the fight..." 

"Exactly! I don't want Miroku to get hurt again. I don't know what was said, or why Naraku picked Miroku of all people to beat, but I _know_ I had something to do with it. That's normally the reason... I don't want it to happen again." 

"Don't let a monster like that ruin your life Sango." Inuyasha said when she turned to walk. 

"I'm not!" she snapped, whipping around. "I just... I don't want anybody hurt by him." 

"Sango..." 

"You can't tell him Inuyasha.... I'll deal with it on my own." Sango said, and marched up the driveway to her house. Inuyasha sighed and kept walking while Miroku looked on quietly. 

_'I wonder what...'_ "Kagome! Stop it!" He yelled and dashed for his house, leaving Kagome pouting. 

"Geez... I was just trying to help..." she muttered. She perked up though when Inuyasha Kissed her forehead. 

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." 

_'Sango said I couldn't tell Miroku... she never said _anything_ about Kagome.'_

__

__

_* * * *_

__

__

__"I knew it!" Kagome yelled, jumping off her bed. Inuyasha had walked her home, and once they got there, he had told her what Sango said. I know, I know, you may thing it's low, but it's for her own good! They _belong_ together, as Kagome puts it. Besides, he wouldn't tell Miroku. 

"Well then, I'll just have to tell Miroku!" Kagome decided, picking up the receiver to dial the number. 

"No!" Inuyasha lunged and hung up the phone, making Kagome blink. "If you tell Miroku Sango will either get mad at me for telling you, or get mad at me, thinking I told Miroku myself. It's a lose lose situation for me Kag." 

"Damnit..." Kagome sighed and sat back down again. "Then I guess we'll just have to drop discreet hints, that's all." 

"Like what...?" Inuyasha asked, immediately suspicious.__

__

__

__"Like this-" she said, whispering it in his ear (Which, in case you were wondering, was twitching XD Kawaii!)__

__

__

__

_* * * *_

__

__"Ask her" 

"No" 

"Ask her" 

"...No" 

"Ask her now damnit!" 

"GAH! How the hell do you expect me to ask her while I'm IN BED?!" Miroku snapped. Inuyasha had been bugging him all day about asking Sango to the dance, which was really starting to get on his nerves. He already wanted to ask her, but wasn't sure she'd want to go with him. He was still pretty bruised up from yesterday's fight too.His wrist was sprained and his bottom lip swollen. He also had a black eye and on top of that... HE CAUGHT THE FLU! Kami! Someone must be angry with him up there...__

__

__

"Pick up the phone and call her!" Inuyasha started yelling again.Miroku groaned and covered his head in his pillow. Sesshoumaru had said he could stay home that day and didn't bother asking about his current state... stupid Jaken had told him already. 

"Ahchoo!" Miroku sneezed. It racked his already battered body and he sunk farther into his bed. Today was _not_ his day... 

* * * *__

__

"Inuyasha...Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked when she and Sango walked up to the bus stop to see just Inuyasha. 

"Oh, he got sick last night and is staying home." 

"Is he ok?!" Sango asked, worried that he was really really hurt. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to her, eyebrows raised and she blushed. "Not that I'm worried... or anything." 

"Sure" Kagome sighed. 

"Whatever you say Sango" Inuyasha sighed also and climbed on the bus. Sango took a look at Miroku's house and climbed on after them.__

__

__

_* * * *_

__

__

__

"Didcha hear?" 

"About that new kid?" 

"Yeah." 

"I heard he took a beating from Naraku and survived." 

"I bet it's only because Sango told him to stop." 

"Yeah, I wonder what she ever saw in that guy..." 

"I heard they were in a fight because Miroku said something about asking Sango to the dance" 

"No way!" 

"Naraku wouldn't let that happen." 

"That's what I thought, but she did say she would rather go with Miroku." 

"Anyone would" 

"Yeah, he's pretty cute." 

"yeah" 

*giggles* 

Sango growled while listening to the girls talking in class. She wasn't jealous or anything... no way! She just didn't like gossip, It was stupid... even if it was true. 

"Anyway, if Miroku doesn't ask Sango to the dance, then I'm going to ask him." 

_'Like he'd go with a ditz like that...'_

__

__"Yeah right, like he'd go with you." one of the girls joked. 

"Hey! It could happen." the other argued. 

"Whatever, he's gonna go with Sango and you know it." 

"She doesn't want to go with him." 

"How would you know?" 

"She never acts like she does" 

"So?" 

"So maybe she doesn't want to" 

"Maybe she doesn't" 

"Doesn't" 

"Does" 

"Doesn't" 

"Does" 

"Doesn't" 

"Do-" 

"SHUT UP!" Sango finally screamed. God! They were getting annoying. "You're both wrong and right! I don't know OK?!" Sango stood up and left. 

"....Does" 

"Doesn't!" 

* * * * 

"Hey Sango! Where's Miroku?" Kohaku asked when his sister came home from school that day. 

"He probably won't be over today Kohaku, Miroku's sick" 

"awww, but he didn't come over yesterday either!" 

Sango hadn't told Kohaku about what happened between Miroku and Naraku. Kohaku had liked Naraku at first, but after a while became a bit scared of him. He told Sango that he didn't like her hanging around with him but she didn't listen. Anyway... it would make Kohaku upset to know what happened, so she kept it under wraps. 

"Well... he wasn't feeling too great yesterday either." Sango sighed, sitting on the couch and petting Kirara 

Kohaku sat down next to her, "Remember when we were sick and Mama used to make us alphabet soup?" 

Sango gasped. Kohaku was only 6 when their mother did that, and she didn't think he remembered that. Plus, thinking about her parents almost always made Sango cry. 

She took a deep breath. "Yes... she used to spell stuff out for us...like 'feel better'" 

"Or 'I love you'" 

"Goodnight" 

"and Sweet Dreams!" 

Sango laughed a bit. It was nice to talk about her mother, but hard at the same time. Standing up, Sango made her way to the kitchen. 

"Where are you going?" Kohaku asked, watching her leave. 

"To make some soup." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next chapter I think there may be some fluff XD bwahahahahahahahahahha this is fun 


	12. Chapter 12: Alphabet Soup

Not too much of my rambling this morning *-* I just want you to read the chapter. Today's my brother's birthday v.v *sigh* 17... We're having a 'surprise' bbq for him and invited his friends. Why the ' ''s you ask?... BECAUSE MY STUPID LITTLE BROTHER TOLD HIM! GAH! *I'm angry at the moment -.-;;* Anyway, I'm allowed to invite 2 ppl but I can't get through to one of them -.-; foo.... 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

Sango walked up to her neighbors door and took a deep breath before knocking. 

_'Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.'_

__

__

__"Inuyasha get the door!" she heard Sesshoumaru yell. 

"Miroku get the door!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"I can't!" 

"Oh yeah... Rin, get the door!" 

"Okay!" 

"Inuyasha!" 

"Rin!" 

"I got it!" and with that, a small girl opened the door. "Hiya Sango." 

"Hey there Rin. Where's-" 

"Hey! Is Kohaku here too??" 

Sango held back a laugh. She knew they had a crush on each other and Rin was always so excited. "No, he's still at home. Is-" 

"Oh! What's that?" Rin asked, pointing to the thermos in Sango's hand. 

"This is-" 

"Sango, nice to see you again." Sesshoumaru said, coming up behind Rin. "Rin, go bother Inuyasha." 

"Okay!" she chirped, "See you later Sango!" and with that, hopped off to the living room where Sango could see Inuyasha lounging. 

"Hi Sesshoumaru. Is-" 

"He's in the back room" Sesshoumaru interrupted, opening the door wider for her. 

"Okay... Thank you." _'What a strange family...'_

"Hey Inuyasha." 

"Hey Sango" he muttered, not once taking his gaze off the TV Sango rolled her eyes, walking to the room Sesshoumaru had mention. She completely missed the smirk on Inuyasha's face. 

* * * * 

*knock knock* 

"Come in" She heard Miroku say, and opened the door, peaking her head in. 

"Sango!" he gasped. He heard the yelling for the door, but thought it was the pizza guy or something. He didn't think it would be her. 

"Hey..." she smiled, "Mind if I come in?" 

"oh... yeah! please." He said quickly, sitting up a bit. 

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Sango said, sitting on the side of Miroku's bed. 

"I'm ok. It figures that I'd get sick though, right after a fight too." Miroku tried laughing. 

"heh..." 

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence between the two. Neither of them really wanted to talk about the fight or what it was about. Sango heard the rumors at school and tried her best not to think about it. 

"What's that?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence. He didn't miss how red Sango got, but decided not to comment on it. 

"Um..." Sango bit her lip and looked away, "I uh... I made you... soup." 

. . . 

"You made me soup?" Miroku asked, blushing a bit. 

"You don't have to eat it! It's just that-" 

"No no! I'm glad. No one's made me soup for years. My father used to make me it when I was little." 

"So did my mom." Sango smiled, pouring the soup out, "Kohaku gave me the idea, he was worried about." 

"He's a nice kid." Miroku said, taking the cup. 

"Yeah, he practically idolizes you." 

"Alphabet!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango blushed a bit and looked at the wall. 

"Yes... that's what my mom used to make Kohaku and I when we were sick." 

"Did you spell stuff with the letter?" Miroku asked, moving the cup around. Sango nodded. 

"Little messages like 'goodnight', 'feel better', 'sweet dreams', and 'I love you'. '_I just had this conversation with Kohaku...'_

. . . 

"Do you miss them?" Miroku asked quietly. 

"...very much..." 

Miroku took a sip of the soup. Sango looked really distressed, fumbling around with her 'Love Sucks' belt. (A/N: I saw one of those in Toilet Water in Ocean City, NJ I wanted it soooo bad! I LOVE that store! Sorry, I just had to put that in...) 

"Sango...?" 

"Miroku I'm sorry!" She burst out. "It's my fault. It's all my fault!" 

"Sango what-" 

"Naraku, the fight, I'm sorry! I heard about what happened, I heard about what was said and I'm sorry! It never should have happened! I'm just so sorry!" God's she'd been holding that in for a long time. Then, to Miroku's horror, she started to cry. Not loudly or hard. He couldn't hear her sniffling and her eyes were covered by her bangs, but not her cheeks. He could see a steady stream of tears running down her face and her shoulders were shaking a bit. So he did the only thing he could do, he hugged her, not once thinking about how soaked his shirt was going to get. Sango held onto the sides of Miroku's shirt and cried into it. She hadn't let anyone see her cry in a long time. Not Kagome or even Kohaku. But she couldn't help it now. She just felt like Miroku was hurt because of her and it was killing her from the inside out. 

"I'm sorry, so-" 

"Shh..." Miroku hushed, stroking her hair. "It's not you fault Sango... It's just not. I know what I'm getting myself into and it's not your fault." He whispered, rocking her. 

A bit of time passed and Sango seemed to have calm down. The two were quiet. 

"Hey Sango...? Would you like to-" Miroku stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms, only to find she had cried herself to sleep. Miroku sighed and rested his head on top of Sango's. Casting his gaze to his soup, Miroku almost laughed. The letters had rearranged themselves to read: 

K - O - I 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*sniffle* *sniffle* so sweet. For those who don't know, Koi means love. I was trying to decide what the letters should spell. X.x Love seemed too.... Sappy? So I used it XD just in Jap. It was kinda short but well... It's hard to drag on fluff x.x for me atleast. 


	13. Chapter 13: Sleeping Beauty

Awwww I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And If you didn't.... Then oh well I wasn't talking to you =p Bwuahahahahahah The Morning After.... 

**AngelicFairy: **I can't STAND writing all serious stuff... Probably because I'm not a very serious person. And the story pretty much has _nothing_ to do with snickers. I was writing the first two chapters out and knew I needed a title, which I HATE thinking up. So, I looked at my hand and lo and behold, I was eating my favorite thing in the world... A snickers. So I figured. HEY! I'll call it snickers! And thus it's been. Maybe I'll put a snickers in there later on ^_^ prob. Something all sweet and fluffy. 

**Moonstarsango**: You forgive me? Good x.x And go ahead, call it sweet instead of cute ^_^ 

**Sadistic Shadow: ** I downloaded that song and LOVE it. But I want you to use it. You're the only person who actually gave me a song, but I don't want to use it if you were going to. I love the song though and it does fit them XD 

**Soli-chan: ** o.o don't hunt me down..... Please? I haven't read your story yet, but you have 72 reviews for it o.O I don' think it could be all that bad. x.x I'll try it read it soon though. And look! I'm updating! So you can't hunt me down XD bwuah 

**Moon Prynces:** That's what I was having trouble with writing this. X.x the morning after. So, I decided on this: They won't mention it... At least not right away. I'll prob. Have Miroku ask something about it in the next chapter. *-* I'm still in fluff-mode now though. 

OK! So now on with the chapter XD Enter the Land of Fluff... kukukukukukukukuku 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

The sun shining through the window woke a sleepy Sango from slumber. (A/N: try saying _Sleepy Sango from Slumber_ 3x fast ^-~ it's hard... I tried...) Grumbling something about evil birds, she dug her head into her pillow 

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

_'Aren't pillow's supposed to be soft...?'_

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

_'Oh well... Auntie must have forgotten the fabric softener.'_

__

__. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

_'Wait... Pillows aren't normally this firm though...'_

__

__Sango pressed on her pillow with her hand. 

. . . 

_'Okay... Pillows definitely don't breathe!'_

__

__

Sango's eyes shot open, revealing she wasn't in her bed and this _definitely_ wasn't her pillow_... _Hell, it wasn't a pillow at all! She let her eyes travel up to the sleeping face none other then... 

. . . 

Miroku. 

;-; "eep..." Sango surppressed a scream.__

__

__'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..'_

__

__Miroku yawned and rubbed an eye. Panicking, Sango quickly shut her eyes tight as she felt Miroku shift under her.__

__

__

__"Wha... Oh..." She heard, followed by something sounding like a slap. "She's going to _kill_ me..." She heard him moan. Miroku sighed and Sango felt him lift her up a bit.She twitched when Miroku's hand was a little too close to her backside for her liking, but he didn't grab anything. Instead, he gently set her back on the bed and left the room, closing the door after him... Who ever knew Sango was so attentive?! 

* * * * 

"Good morning lover-boy." Inuyasha taunted when Miroku emerged from their room.__

__

__"Inuyasha, shut up. I didn't mean to fall asleep and nothing happened anyway." 

'_Well, nothing like _that_ happened...'_

__

__"So where's sleeping beauty anyway?" Inuyasha asked, looking around Miroku at the closed door. 

"Still sleeping of course." 

"I bet I know what would wake her up." 

Miroku rolled his eyes. "And what is that?"__

__

__"A kiss from her Prince Charming!" A little voice said_. _Rin jumped up on Inuyasha, smiling at Miroku. 

"Oof!" Inuyasha pretended to fall, causing Rin to squeal. "Actually, I was going to say from her perverted monk." 

. . . 

"What is it with you people and the 'perverted monk' thing?!" 

Inuyasha just laughed and put Rin on his back. "C'mon Rin-chan, time to make breakfast for the princess." 

"Princesses!" Rin corrected. 

"Oh of course mi'lady. There are two princesses in the house." Inuyasha made a deep bow 

"Sir. Monk!" Rin called to Miroku. "Would you care to aid us on our quest? I'm and almost certain a wondrous breakfast would awaken the sleeping princess just as well as a kiss from her one true love." 

__

__The last statement caused Miroku to blush a bit, but he regained his posture. "But of course my fair lady! I doubt that her true love would give her a magic kiss, for fear of being strangled to death by her hand, so I shall make her breakfast instead! Onward!" **(A/N:** Think long and hard about what he just said please. ^_^ just to see if you can figure it out before I tell you..**.)**__

__

And the three charged into the kitchen. 

* * * * 

* * * * 

* * * * 

"...I doubt that her true love would give her a magic kiss, for fear of being strangled to death by her hand, so I shall make her breakfast instead! Onward!" 

Sango shot up at the statement and turned a bright red. She doubted that Miroku paid any attention to what he had said, but she did. He said 'I'. 

"Aahh..." Sango rubbed her cheeks, trying to make the color normal. She could feel her face heating up. 

*knock knock* 

"Ummm... Come in..." 

Rin opened the door wide and was followed by Miroku and Inuyasha. 

"See Sir Knight and Sir Monk! The princess has awakened!" 

"Yes, and there was no need for Prince Charming to kiss her awake" Inuyasha said. 

"If 'prince charming' _had_ tried to, He wouldn't look very charming for very long." Sango huffed. 

"Heh..." ^_^ Miroku went 

"Very well, your highness!" Rin said, jumping onto the bed, "Even thought true love's first kiss would have been better, we've settled for breakfast instead. Sir Monk! Please bring forth the food!" 

Sango giggled as Miroku came scrambling up to her on one knee, holding the tray of food like some precious sword 

"May I present to you, fair Lady Sango.... Bacon.... And eggs!" Miroku dramatically introduced. 

"Oh why thank you Sir Monk! Never have I seen such a breakfast prepared." Sango played along. Miroku smiled at her. 

"I made the eggs!" Rin chirped. 

"Thank goodness... I don't know how well Miroku can cook and I think the eggs would turn to Ramen if you'd let Inuyasha make them." 

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted and the other three just laughed at him. 

"Don't deny it Inuyasha, all you need to survive is Ramen and you're convinced it's the same for everyone else." Miroku scolded. 

"Feh!" 

* * * * 

* * * * 

"Uh huh.....yes Auntie I'm ok, I'm just next door.... Why?......no no! I made Miroku some soup.... Because he was sick..... Because I fell asleep..... AUNTIE NO!...... *sigh* no....... No..... NO! AGH! And I thought Miroku was a perv.... I know auntie.... Uh huh.... I'll be back over soon... Ok.... Bye." 

"What she say?" Miroku asked, leaning against the wall. 

"She wanted to know where I was, Why I was here, if anything bad happened, did we do anything bad, and if she would get any more kids to call her auntie" Sango blushed at the last part. 

"What?!" Miroku practically slipped. 

^_^;;; "Kaede has some thing about grandchildren and such...." 

"Right... Well.... My princess" Miroku bowed, causing Sango to laugh. "May I escort you to your castle?" 

Sango blushed and smiled a bit, "Yes my prince, you may." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sweet little chapter. v.v not that long but whatever. I have a thing for Fairy tales if you didn't know ^_^ And I LOVE sleeping beauty. Maleficent rocks XD I have a shirt with her on it. Anyway! Fluff XD Next chapter we'll get back to business. 


	14. Chapter 14: Nine

You know what I've just noticed? I keep forgetting the Disclaimer ^_^ Whoopsie So here it is: 

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Inuyasha... Damn... 

So We'll just say that goes for all past and future chapters . My memory is too bad to remember to put it in every chapter ^_^ oopsie daisy. 

Anyway! You got two fluff chapters in a row. Try and tell you aren't lucky ^-~ go ahead, try. We'll get a little bit of drama here but not too much. 

. 

**Kikanemi:** I _Love_ Sleeping Beauty. The Swan Princess if my favorite Dis. Movie though. Got my first dose of J-pop XD Eternity by Dreams Come True. Sure, it's in English, but it's a J-pop group... I think... What did you keep getting distracted by? 

**Kyosenkozuikigirl**: ..... I never even noticed that I updated everyday.... Oh my god I need a life.... 

**Sadistic Shadow: **I agree... Maleficent is kinda scary in Kingdom Hearts. But none the less, she's my fav villain. I tried downloading I'm like Yeah but I couldn't find it x.x foo.... I'm still going to try though. And thanks for the song ideas. When you find out when you're gonna use Teenage Dirtbag let me know XD I love this song now... 

_Man I feel like mold, it's prom night and I am lonely_

_Lo and behold, she's walkin over to me_

_This must be fake, my lip starts to shake_

_How does she know who I am? and why does she give a damn about..._

_She said: Two tickets to Iron Maiden Baby_

_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby like you _

_Ohhh oooh ooh ohhhh_

__

__^My fave part^__

__

__

**lil' Hp FAN:** I love beauty and the beast XD heck, I love fairy tales... I was watching that the other day too o.O . I always thought they were true... Hey it could happen . 

**Moon Prynces:** I couldn't help but add the 'my prince' thing. ^-^; I'm too into fluff. And I'm glad you got the whole 'I' thing. I was worried no one would, so I put the Author's note and Sango thinking about it in too . 

**Soli-chan:** It's not enough fluff for me either x.x And I'm the one writing it... That's sad. Oh! I reviewed XD your story rocks soli! I love it *-* 

**LapisLazuliKnight88:** it's evil isn't it XD I felt evil too. But then I thought no one would get it v.v; foo... I couldn't help but have the sleeping beauty thing and fancy talk XD I love fairy tales. 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Thank you Miroku." Sango said when they reached her door. 

"Hey, you made me soup." 

Sango shrugged, smiling a bit and turned the handle. 

"Hey Sango!" Miroku said, just as she opened the door. 

"Yes?" She asked, turning again. 

"Are you... Are you doing anything tonight?" 

_'Oh gods... Is he asking me out?? Shit! I have work! Oh but he looks so hopeful...'_

__

__Sango looked down. "I have work..." 

"Oh..." Miroku said, trying to mask his disappointment. _'Damnit... And things were going good too...' _"Maybe some other time then." He said, turning to leave. 

"Wait, Miroku..." 

"Hmm?" He answered, turning around, his so optimistic (A/N: *-*) 

"...I... I get off a nine." Sango said, looking up to see a smile start on Miroku's face. "Think you could pick me up?" 

_'Score!'_

__

__Miroku smirked and leaned against the doorway. "You have a car." 

Sango's mouth literally dropped to the floor. 

_'You have _got _to be kidding me....!'_

__

__"Your right, I do" She smiled, turning around, leaving Miroku's mouth hanging open. "...but it's in the shop." She said, facing him. 

"Is that so... What a shame. Well, I'm sure Kagome could pick you up if you asked..." 

"She has to baby-sit Souta tonight." 

"Ahh... Inuyasha?" 

"You know how he drives, I don't think I'd make it home" 

Miroku nodded. He remembered the last time they'd let Inuyasha drive. Talk about road rage... 

"Well..." Miroku faked a sigh, "I guess I'm the only person able to drive you home." 

Sango mimicked his sigh. "Yeah... Sucks doesn't it?" 

"Yeah." Miroku laughed, walking down the front steps. Without turning around he yelled back to her "I'll be there at 8:30!" 

Sango turned and walking inside, shutting the door behind her. Leaning against it, she sighed, letting a large smile creep on her face. 

"Ahhhh, Sango, you're home!" Kaede said, walking into the room. 

"Hi Auntie." 

"So, will I get more grandchildren soon?" (A/N: Kaede means from Sango. I guess she kinda thinks of her as a second daughter, even though she's her aunt.) 

"AUNTIE!" Sango blushed and went upstairs to her room, Kaede laughing behind. 

"Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes Love! Then comes Marriage! Then Comes-" 

"KOHAKU SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Sango screamed, slamming her door. God! Her whole family had been giving her grief about spending the night at Miroku's. Nothing happened anyway! Well... She cried... And fell asleep in his arms... His strong... Warm... Oh so comfortable arms.... But that was it! Absolutely nothing happened.... Right.... Yeah.... 

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled, bursting into her friends room. 

"Kagome?" O.o; 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!?" She asked, panting from running all the way here. 

"Tell you what?" 

"That you slept with Miroku?" 

"WHAT?!" 

. 

. 

. 

* * * * 

. 

. 

. 

"Oh........." Kagome said, after Sango had told her about last night and this morning. "How sweet! He let you cry on his shoulder, let you sleep on him, made you breakfast _and_ called you a princess. That had to have been so romantic!" 

"Kagome..." Sango blushed. 

"Well it is! Oh! And then he's picking you up from work! Ohohohohohohohoho how great! Your first date with Miroku!" 

"Woah woah woah!" Sango got up from where she was sitting "This is sooooo not a date... He's just picking me up!" 

"Oh please, Sango, it's a date and you know it." 

"Is not" 

"Is too" 

"Is not" 

"Is too" 

"Is not" 

"Is too" 

"Is- shit! I have work in twenty minutes!" Sango screamed, grabbing her uniform 

"I told you it is." 

"OUT!" 

"Righto! But Sango... Why didn't you just ask me to pick you up...?" 

Sango blushed and muttered what she had told Miroku. 

"Oh right!" Kagome turned to leave, but turned back around "...but Souta's on vacation..." 

* * * * 

"Table Nine!" 

"I'm on it!" Sango replied and walked out to the table. 

"Good evening Sir, My name is Sango and I'm going to be your waitress." Sango smiled, the guy had his face behind his menu but whatever, "May I suggest our Tiramis.... Naraku...." 

"Hello Sango" He smiled evilly. 

"Umm... Do you know what want or shall I come back later...?" 

"Oh I know what I want.... Unfortunately it's not on the menu." He said, looking her up and down. Sango looked away uncomfortably and tried to keep her composure. "Well is there anything else we could get for you?" 

"Yes, a few answers would be nice." 

"Answer to what...?" 

"Well there's a little rumor going around that you were at Miroku's last night... Is that true?" 

"I don't think that's any of your business." 

"Tsk tsk Sango... My family owns this place, did you know that? No, I guess you didn't. Anyway, I could get you fired easily. You know that don't you...? Now, were you or were you not at the punk's house last night?" 

Sango took a breath. "Yes, I was there." 

"For how long?" 

"I don't think that's-" 

"How long Sango?" 

"I slept there." 

"You slept with him?" Naraku growled, standing out of his chair. 

"No I didn't sleep with him!" Sango gasped. "I'm not as low as you Naraku... I was there late and ended up falling asleep." 

"Why were you there in the first place?!" 

"I wouldn't have been there if you hadn't fought with him!" Sango noticed people looking their way. "I was just there to make sure he was all right, he wasn't in school that day and Inuyasha said he was sick. I just made him some soup and checked up on him." 

"You're not to go near him again Sango" 

"You don't own me" She spat. "You never did, you can't choose who I hang out with or talk to or care about! You can't!" 

"I can and I will!" 

"You're a monster Naraku... Leave Miroku alone. Leave Miroku and I alone... Now sir, if you aren't ready to order, I need to check on my other tables." Sango said quietly and left for the kitchen. 

"Sango? What's wrong?" The manager asked. Sango was always a hard worker, but she normally didn't look this distressed. 

"I quit." She said simply, putting down her notepad. 

"You.. You can't quit!" 

"I can and I am" 

"Sango, do you know how many people would _kill_ for this job? Do you know how lucky you are to have it?!" 

"Yes, and I'm grateful that you hired me, but I can't work here anymore, not with a monster like that owning it!" 

"A monster like-" 

"Never mind. Thank you for having me here, but I won't be coming back. It's time for me to get off duty anyway so I'm leaving. Have a nice night." Sango said, grabbed her coat and left the building, leaving the employees and a snickering Naraku looking after her. Naraku's grin faded though when Sango climbed into a white convertible. 

_'That's not her car...'_

* * * * 

"Hey Sango, something wrong?" Miroku asked when Sango stormed out of the restaurant. She smiled and climbed in next to him. 

"Nothing Miroku" 

"...ok" he said, looking in the glass windows of the building. Immediately he spotted a glaring Naraku and smirked, skillfully putting his hand around Sango's shoulder/on the top of the passenger seat. Miroku could practically see the steam coming from Naraku's ears. 

"Hey Sango" 

"Hmm?" 

"You feel like an ice cream?" Miroku grinned. 

Sango smiled. "Sure" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Who did you _think_ owned such a restaurant?? Anyway, I love pissing Naraku off XD so fun! Kukukukukukukukukuku! Look, they're gonna have their first 'date' (Oh c'mon, I think it's a date... Even if they don't think it is.) Ahhhhh I could go for some ice cream now ... Ooo this is eight pages XD sugoi! 


	15. Chapter 15: Questions

__

__

_Snapple, try our great apple flavor. Snapple apple, it's a flavor you'll savor._

_'Cause it's real refreshing like the wind up your shorts on a hot summer day, when your going commando..._

_Snapple Apple, tastes like apples freshly cut, and now there's diet, f you need to watch you gut_

_But who are you kidding, your stomach's so flat, it reminds me of Kansas...._

_Snapple Apple is Apple Snapple Say that three times fast_

_Snapple Apple is Apple Snapple_

_Snapple Apple is Apple Snapple_

_Snapple Apple is Apple Snapple and dance_

_Yes I'm Jim and I work for Snapple_

_I also play weddings I can play your wedding...... Thanks!_

__

I love that song! XD kukukukukuku Anyway on with the story: 

********************* 

******************** 

******************* 

****************** 

***************** 

**************** 

"So, what do you want?" 

"Miroku, you don't have to pay... I can-" 

"I insist Sango." He said, holding up a hand. "Now, What do you want?" 

. . . 

"Large Vanilla in a waffle cone with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles." 

*blink blink* 

"You like vanilla?" 

"What's wrong with that?!" Sango snapped. 

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Miroku defended. "I just thought for liking kitkats so much, you'd like chocolate..." 

"Do you like chocolate ice cream?" 

"I love it!" 

"YUCK! How??" 

"What's wrong with chocolate?!" 

Sango laughed, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were mocking me." Miroku commented, paying for the cones. 

"How perceptive." Sango said, reaching for her ice cream... Well... That was before Miroku pulled it away. "HEY!" 

"I don't know if I should give you this..." He taunted. 

"And why no?" Sango huffed. 

"You were making fun of me." 

"I was not! C'mon! All the sprinkles are gonna drip off- HEY! DON'T YOU DARE.! Miroku!!!" Sango screamed when Miroku took a chomp out of her ice cream. "Argh! Now it's got lecher germs!" She whined, causing Miroku to laugh more. 

"Hey!" He yelled when Sango lunged and took his hand, biting into his Chocolate Ice Cream. 

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

"GAH! My teeth! Pain! Agony! Ahh!" 

Miroku almost lost it as Sango jumped around holding her mouth. 

"It's not funny monk!" 

"Ok! That's it! You only get your ice cream if you answer my questions." 

Sango had had it up to here with answering questions that evening... But that ice cream just looked so good... Oh shit! It was melting! 

-.- "Grrr... Fine" 

^_^ "Good" Miroku said, handing her the cone, which she promptly snatched from his hands, and sat down on a bench. 

. . . 

"Thank you" 

"Your welcome" Miroku answered, sitting on the table. "Ok, first question..." He started "Why monk?" 

"I don't know. The day you stopped Kuranosuke from asking me to the dance I was angry. I said to Kagome that you were probably jealous because Kuranosuke is like a king. Kagome asked if you were like a peasant, don't worry I said no" Sango added quickly, seeing Miroku cringe, "I told her that peasant didn't really suit you and you struck me more as a perverted monk." 

"Ahh...right... Second question. Did you _want_ to go with Kuranosuke...?" 

_'Please say no, please say no.'_

__

__"No... I don't think so. He's nice and all... Just not my type." 

"What's you type?" Miroku countered. 

"Oh it varies... He's got to be smart. Funny. Sweet. Caring..." 

"Then why did you go out with Naraku...?" Miroku couldn't help but ask. This made Sango stop and look away. 

"He used to be all those things..." 

"What happened?" 

Sango shrugged, "He just... Changed." 

"How so?" 

"Well he used to be really nice when I met him. Really sweet too. He bought me flowers on my birthdays, visited me while I was sick... He was really good with Kohaku too..." 

"Go on...." 

"He got into a bit of trouble now and then. He stole things... But I knew that. He never got into trouble though. His families pretty rich... He could get out of anything." She said with disgust. "He started getting really bossy... Like he owned me or something. He's freak out if I talked to other guys or went somewhere without clearing it with him first... After a while he turned violent. And I couldn't be with a guy like that... I just..." 

"It's ok...you can't stop now if you want." Miroku said. Sango nodded and rested her head on Miroku's knee. 

"Sango! Miroku! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice chirped from behind them. The two quickly jumped apart and turned to see 9 figures. 

Rin's voice is what had called them. She was standing in-between Kohaku and Kagome's brother, Souta. Sesshoumaru and Kaede were behind them, paying for the ice creams. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting a while off, Inuyasha glaring at Shippou, who was happily licking a mixed cone... Wait... That's eight... Rin (1), Kohaku (2), Souta (3), Sesshoumaru (4), Kaede (5), Kagome (6), Inuyasha (7), and Shippou (8)... Oh yeah! Now I remember! Under Sesshoumaru's elegant foot, his lackey Jaken was squished to the ground... There we go... Nine. 

Now before you say: WTF?! Let me tell you why they're all there and together... 

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the phone talking, and they decided that they wanted some Ice cream. Souta had just (conveniently) gotten home from his vacation and thought Ice cream sounded good. Deciding he didn't want to be alone with the love birds, he called his 2nd cousin/friend, Kohaku. Kohaku asked Kaede who had nothing better to do anyway, and they decided to go. Now, next door to Kohaku, Rin also heard Inuyasha mention Ice cream. Inuyasha agreed to take her, but Sesshoumaru didn't trust Inuyasha enough to leave him alone. So he and his lackey (Jaken) went too. Jaken was there because he worships the ground Sesshoumaru walks on... That's all you need to know. Anyway, Shippou just happens to live on the way to the Ice Cream Shoppee and Kagome thought it would be nice to take him. Inuyasha tried to change her mind but to no avail. So the group stopped and picked up Shippo. It just so happens that they all went to the same ice cream place that Sango and Miroku were currently at... Talk about a conspiracy... 

"So, how was the date?" They all asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I had to add the date thing... C'mon! You'd think it was a date too... So we find a little bit more about the Whole Sango/Naraku thing... I hate him! Sorry... A lot of rage.... Don't mind me ^_^ 


	16. Author's Note

Hey! I decided to rewrite this chapter. Why? Because I didn't like it ^_^ plus I want more fluffy. ANYWAY! If you haven't read it yet then good for you... It sucked. And if you have then.... Uh..... Read it again after I re-write it!... Yeah... That's it ^_^ I'll post the new one soon! 


	17. Chapter 16: Chinese Food

Ok! I _really_ wasn't happy with the way I wrote the last chapter. . I'm not saying it was BAD... I just didn't like it and that's that ^_^ So, I rewrote it... Ok! So I just wanted more chance for fluff big deal . sue me wouldcha... Wait... Don't... I have no money e.e Ok! So here is the REAL Chapter 16... Yay! Note: It starts out with a scene from the last chapter 16 I wrote . it was one of the only parts I liked. That and when Sango asks Miroku...uh... Something. Yeah. Just read it 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

__

__

_Man I feel like mold_

_It's prom night and I am lonely_

_Lo and Behold_

_She's walking over to me_

_This must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake _

_How does she know who I am_

_And why does she give a damn about..._

__

_She said:_

_Two tickets to Iron Maiden baby_

_Come with me Friday, Don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Like you_

_Oohhh-_

__

__"Sango are you even listening to me?!" Kagome screamed over the radio 

"Of course not Kagome, I'm listening to the radio." 

"Oh ok..." 

. . . 

"Admit it Sango! You went on a date and you liked it." 

"I don't need to admit anything Kagome, because it _wasn't_ a date!"__

__

"Really? Then what do _you_ call two people who obviously have feelings for each other going somewhere together?" 

"Uhh.... a get together?" 

... If this was an anime... Kagome would so have done the whole Anime fall/sweat drop/face fault thing... Yeah... But it's not... It's a fan fiction. 

"Sango! Stop being so naive!" 

"Who's being naive? There's nothing to be naive about Kagome! There's nothing there!" Sango denied. 

"Is that so?" Kagome huffed, grabbing a pen and paper off her desk (A/N: in case you haven't figured it out, they're at Kagome's house at the moment. No ice cream parlor... No) 

"Kagome... What are you doing?" 

"Making a list" 

"A list of _what_?" 

"Oh just a few of the reasons you and Miroku should be together." 

Sango rolled her eyes, "Kagome-" 

"1) You like him" 

"That doesn't count. I like a lot of people" 

"Whatever. 2) You look so cute together!" 

"That's an opinion!" 

"Shut up. 3) You were worried about him when he was sick" 

"...he was out for two days and I was just being a good neighbor." 

"Sure 4) He wants to ask you to the dance" 

"How would you know?!" 

"I know everything 5) He cares about you. No comment on that? Hmmmmm Moving on. 6) I want you to be." 

"Kagome..." 

"Yes? 7) You can talk to him easily, 8) You already act like married couple... Don't give me that look you know you do. 9).... Your kids will look so adorable!" 

"KAGOME!" 

"What?! They will!" 

"Whatever, what's number ten?" Sango sighed. 

"There is none" 

"What?... Why not?" 

Kagome shrugged, "Nine's the author's favorite number" 

. . . 

"When you say author, Kagome... You mean the author of the list right?" 

"Right" 

"Meaning yourself?" 

"Exactly" 

... 

"Then why didn't you just say 'my' favorite number?" 

Kagome shrugged again and Sango sighed. 

"I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom." 

"Righto!" Kagome said, waiting until Sango left to get up. Looking out the door first, Kagome picked up the phone. 

"Hey Kohaku, it's Kagome... Yeah... Hey, you like Miroku right?... Good, now here's what I want you to do...." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Auntie! Kohaku! I'm home!" 

"Hey Sango" Kohaku said from the living room. "Auntie went to visit her sister in town. She said she won't be back until tomorrow." 

"Oh.... Okay. Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah! I could go for some Chinese." Kohaku said, hopping up. 

"Righto!" Sango agreed, walking to the phone. 

. . . 

"I've been hanging around Kagome way too much..." 

* * * * * * * * 

"Kohaku who were you talking to?" Sango asked when he hung up the phone. 

"No one sis." He answered, placing a bag by the door. 

*ding dong* 

"I'll get it" Kohaku said. Sango, figuring it was the food, got up too. 

"$32.50" The guy said. 

"All right, thank you" Sango said, shutting the door after paying. "Great" She squealed, turning around to go to the kitchen, "I'm starv-" 

*Ding Dong* 

"I got it" Kohaku said again, opening the door again. "Hey Miroku" 

"Hey squirt" 

Sango whipped around, "Miroku what are you do-" 

"Oh yeah! I'm sleeping over at Souta's bye!" Kohaku yelled, grabbing the oh so conveniently placed bag and running out the door past a shocked Miroku. 

"Kohaku...? KAGOME!" Sango yelled, seeing Kagome's care pull up. 

"Hi!" She yelled and "Bye!" When Kohaku climbed in laughed next to Souta and pulled away. 

. . . 

*insert cricket chirp* 

. . . 

"I think we've just been set up...." Miroku said after a while. 

"Uh huh..." 

. . . 

"You want some food?" 

"Sure" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So you lived with your godfather all those years?" 

"Yup" 

"So that's why you're so perverted." Sango commented casually, eating some more Fried Rice. 

"Hey! I take offense to that!" 

Sango laughed. After they stood staring after Kagome's car for a while, they decided it would be a shame to let good Chinese food go to waste. So, the two each grabbed a bag and sat on the love seat together... Only because the couch had Kirara and other stuff all over it... Yeah. Plus, the love seat gave them a better view of the TV. Why do they even call it a 'love seat'? You don't have to be in love to sit on a 'love seat' do you? Of course not! So, it was perfectly find for Miroku and Sango to sit next to each other on a love seat... Together... Alone. Yeah... It's no biggie. 

"So Miroku, how is it you ended up here with Inuyasha and his family?" 

"My expert charm of course" 

"Oh please! Do I look _that_ gullible?" 

"No you look beautiful. A lot of begging and annoyance took place." 

Sango heard the first comment but decided to ignore it, blushing she said, "That's what I thought... Miroku?" 

"Hmm?" 

"It wasn't really a date was it?" 

. . . 

"Nah" 

"Then what was it?" 

. . . 

"A get-together" They both answered. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" 

"Sure" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

YAY! I liked that chapter better. ^_^ more fluff... Plus Kagome got to make an evil plan fun fun fun! I'll probably make chapter 20 or so a song fic... Ofcourse I have no idea what Chapter 20 will be, but that's not the point! . yeah... Hi ^_^ 


	18. Chapter 17: Ticklish

OMG I PASSED 100 REVIEWS XD ha! I'm so happy *-* I think I could cry.... Thank you all! I love youuuuuuuuuuuu XD 

**Kikanemi:** I'm glad you're starting to like them XD and even gladder (It's a word if I say it is .) that my story helped you like 'em XD 

**Sadistic Shadow:** -.- I don't like Gendou. He's evil . and I read your fic XD I'm lovin it! And I'm _still_ trying to download I'm Like Yeah -.-; stupid computer... 9"?! o.o I want a 9" Miroku plushie o.o I'd take a 3 ½ inch... But ofcourse my darling mother won't let me -.- foo 

*cough cough* . You people aren't going to like me that much at the end of this chapter... And no reading ahead! That's cheating -.- . Gomen ahead of time. 

******************************** 

******************************* 

****************************** 

***************************** 

**************************** 

*************************** 

************************** 

************************* 

************************ 

*********************** 

********************** 

********************* 

******************** 

******************* 

****************** 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!" 

"Miroku stop coping me!" 

"I'm not coping you! AGAIN!" 

"Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!" 

"Sango!" 

"It's not my fault... Again!" 

"Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!" 

This had been going on for the past hour folks... The two just couldn't decided what movie to watch! There was absolutely _nothing_ on TV (A/N: I had it when that happens) so they sorted through the DVD's and tapes, only for find that THEY COULDN'T AGREE ON ANYTHING! Let us take the a sappy Chick Flick as an example. Miroku was willing to watch something like 'A Walk to Remember' (A/N: v.v I still haven't seen that... Is it good?) Or even Titanic... Girls cried on that stuff and he would be there to lend the shoulder... Heheheheh... However, Sango didn't want to watch it. She'd watched those movies a thousand times with Kagome or Ayame and she was _not_ about to watch them again with Miroku. So... Those were ruled out. 

Then Miroku got the idea to watch Blade, but Sango said no. It was way too gory, and just plain stupid! She may not want to watch chick flicks, but she wanted some kind of romance! She's a girl after all. So after long, brutal battles, it was decided what the only logical way to chose would be... 

. . . 

Rock paper Scissors 

And that would be fine and dandy... If anyone ever won that is. Miroku and Sango tied _every_ game... Talk about soul mates, I mean... Never mind... 

"Rock Paper Scissors SHOOT!" 

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

"I.... I won....." Miroku said shocked. Sango was in a similar state. She _never_ lost these things. "I Finally WON! WOOOHOOO!" 

"No... Way.... YOU CHEATED"! 

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you can't cheat in this game. Here we go! My Pick!" 

Sango growled and looked behind her. 

-.- There stood a mirror.... Figures..... 

"Let's see... Gladiator? Blade? Here we go, The Patriot-" 

"NO! Miroku please" Sango pleaded. "Please? I can't stand it when the people die. It's so sad! Please don't choose that..." (A/N: I hate I too ;-; I cry) 

. . . 

"Spiderman okay with you?" 

"Dandy!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Oooo shot down..." Sango said at the end of the movie. "Hey Miroku, What do you-" 

*shift* 

"...Miroku? I know your not sleeping get up... Miroku.... Miroku-" 

"BLAH" 

"EEEK!" Sango fell back "Miroku!" 

"What Sango? Always expect the unexpected." Miroku teased, poking her side. 

"Don't do that" 

"Do what?" Miroku wondered outloud when Sango started scooting back. "Do this?" He asked, poking her again. 

"Miroku stop! I'm warning you!" 

"My my Sango... If I didn't know any better I would say you were.... Ticklish?!" 

Sango's eyes widened when Miroku leapt forward and attacked her sides. 

"Stop! Stop! NO!" 

They were both so engulf by this so called 'tickle attack' that neither Miroku nor Sango noticed how close they were. Sango was on her back, trying to shield her sides from Miroku, her knees up while Miroku was between them. One hand was attacking her knee cap (A/N: v.v I'm ticklish there...) While the other was being used for support and to get Sango's side. What a compromising position... Oh the possibilities! 

Sango, deciding that being defensive wasn't helping her at all, took the offensive. After hitting him a few times, she pulled at his arm, trying to make him lose balance. Tsk tsk. Maybe she should have thought this one out.... The arm she pulled was Miroku's support arm. I'll give you one guess as to what happened... 

... 

He fell 

"Eek!" Sango got crushed between Miroku and the love seat. 

Now this is where I'll give you a choice as to what could happen. I told you there were possibilities Of course only one of these will be played out, but I'll just let you see the other . 

Choice 1) 

This whole thing could have been very romantic... Except for one thing... 

*Slap* "YOU HENTAI!" 

Yup, Miroku's other hand somehow made it's way to Sango's back side. *Sigh* And things were going so well too... Let's try this again shall we? 

Choice 2) 

"Eek!" Sango got crushed between Miroku and the love seat. Or atleast she would have if Miroku hadn't caught himself in time. 

"That... Was dangerous Sango" Miroku said, eyeing her. 

"Well... You wouldn't stop!" 

"I was having too much fun" Miroku smirked. Sango was about to say something but her mind went completely blank. She just found herself staring in his eyes. As If in a trance, Miroku slowly brought his head down to Sango's, and hers up to his, intent on meeting in the middle so their - 

*Ring* 

. . . 

*Ring 

"God Damn it!" Miroku yelled, sitting up. Sango growled and picked up the phone. 

"WHAT?!... Oh... Hello. Yes I'm his sister... No she's out of town, what's wrong... No, tell me... What do you mean hit and run... No.... 

Miroku looked on worriedly as Sango's eyes widened and her face paled. She was clutching the phone so tight that her knuckles were turning white. 

"Yes... I understand... I'll be there..." Sango quietly hung up the phone, her bangs covering her face. 

"Sango...?" Miroku asked, looking at her. 

Suddenly, Sango threw herself into Miroku's arms and dug her head in his chest. Miroku wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing it while she cried. 

"Sango what happened?" 

"Kohaku..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ehhh.... Short chapter....... Cliff hanger...... . I wrote this about four times before I liked it enough to actually type. v.v; meh *sigh* I had to do it folks. There had to be _some_ drama... Some unwritten rule or something . Stay tuned. 


	19. Chapter 18: Good news and Bad News

. Poor Kohaku... I was actually thinking about making this chapter a Song fic with My Last Breath (Evanescence) but I don't think it would really fit. X.x maybe if Miroku or Sango were in Kohaku's place... But *gasps* I could _never_ do that o.o I actually wrote this yesterday . just didn't post it . Don't know why. 

**Neoshipper**: . I wanted to be evil. And I've done the scroll bar thing too . but don't worry, He'll be ok 

**Moon** **Prynces**: I liked posting two chapters a day too v.v; then I forget to type them -.-; evil memory. I'm glad _somebody_ didn't' mind where it ended. And I thought about making it Naraku too. . everything's his fault. 

**Akikaze no Uta: ** e.e it was going well... But I couldn't make it that easy v.v darn unwritten rules. The driver has something to do with the evil dude . ofcourse it does. 

**Kyosnekozukigirl:** This is what I meant. V.v poor poor Kohaku. It would be worse if it was Miro-kun o.o but not even I could do that to him v.v 

**Tasha:** o.o 17....34...? _I_ can't even do that x.x and I'm a fast reader.... 

**Lilacks**: v.v don't worry, I won't. O.o I'm not _that_ mean. . if anyone does it'll be Naraku... Stupid bastard.... 

**Kikanemi**: kukukukukukukkuku I have power over people . ok... So I don't... So what v.v I'm not too big on drama... Wait... I'm saying this, yet I'm joining the drama club o.O weird. My friend Kelli's making me join with her -.-; damn her... And glad you liked the fluff XD kukukukuku maybe that'll hold you over for _this_ chapter 

**Sadistic** **Shadow**: the nickname fits him well XD Bastard King! Stupid bastard king! . *cough*itwashim*cough* 

**Rain61**: I couldn't help but do a cliff hanger . Glad you liked the chapter. 

**Soli-chan**: Your doctor's right v.v it _is_ bad for you. Evil drama. . Don't worry.. Naraku will get his... Kukukukukuku DIE BASTARD sorry ^_^ A lot of rage. -.- and you didn't review for the last few chapters o.o I wanted to cry... *Sniffle*...*sniffle*... It's ok though, you reviewed now ^_^ 

**lil' Hp FAN**: Awww.. Poor bird. I don't like birds, but I don't like when they die. When I was little, I saw a dead bird in my yard. It was just a baby . No feathers. It fell out of it's nest I think. So I got my brother and we buried it in the yard. I have a soft spot for little animals too. Especially kittens and puppies. It is getting better? x.x I never even noticed. Wouldn't my old English teacher be proud (she hated me . I can't imagine why though. All I did was sing in the middle of class . nothing big...) 

**Zero27**: bwuahahahahaahah I got another person hooked *-* I feel so powerful. Kukukukukukuku. It does suck how it got broken like that. . They were just about to kiss too! Actually, the first time I wrote it, they did and Kaede walked in. But then I figured I'd have a block for the next chapter so I decided not to have them make it. v.v foo... 

************************* 

************************ 

*********************** 

********************** 

********************* 

******************** 

******************* 

****************** 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Oh gods Sango... I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried, hugging her friend. "I couldn't help him... I didn't know... Gods I'm sorry!" 

"It's not your fault Kagome..." 

"What happened?" Miroku asked Souta, kneeling in front of him. 

"We... We were playing with the ball... It went in the road... Kohaku went to get it then... Then..." Souta started crying again. Miroku put his hand on the boy's shoulder and sat next to Inuyasha. Miroku had to call home and let them know where he was going, Inuyasha came along, for both Sango and Kagome's sake. Sesshoumaru gave his apologizes but didn't come. No one told Rin. Kaede was called and was doing her best to get there. 

"Miss Hiraikotsu?" 

"Yes?" Sango said, standing to her feet. 

"Come with me please" The doctor said, turning to talk into Kohaku's room. Sango was about to follow when Miroku grabbed her hand. 

"I'm coming." 

Sango was a little surprised, but nodded in consent. She wasn't about to lie... She wanted him with her. It just felt... I don't know... _Right_. So after Miroku gave her hand a squeeze, they walking after the doctor. 

Kohaku was bandaged almost from head to toe. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines and his breathing was slow. Beeping filled the room. 

"The good news is... He's stable. He got here in time for us to save him. Any later and it may have been too late. He was very lucky Miss Hiraikotsu." 

"What's the bad new...?" Sango asked quietly. Doctors always tried to sugarcoat things with the good news bad news method. And has anyone ever noticed that they give the good news first? That normally always means the bad news will outweigh the good. 

The doctor sighed. "The bad news is... His injuries are critical." 

"But you just said he was stable!" 

"He _is_. But his injuries could jeopardize that. Ribs, arms, legs.... Almost everything is broken. I doubt he'll be able to walk if her recovers. It would be a miracle for-"  


"If? What do you mean if?!" Sango _really_ did not want to hear this. She had a lot of anger for whoever did this to her brother and a lot of pain seeing the way he was. She needed to vent it on someone and this doctor was slowly making his way to the top of her list. In fact, she was just about ready to rip his throat out until she felt Miroku's hand on her should, calming her down for the moment. 

"In addition to that..." The doctor started again, ignoring Sango's outburst, "He's lost a lot of blood... We'll need to do a transfusion. Now, normally, this would not be too much of a problem. We could simply get it from you, assuming your willing to give it." 

"Of course I am! He's my brother!" 

"Good. However... Your brother has lost an abundance of both red and white blood cells. The amount we'd need is too great to extract from a single donor. And on top of that, both you and your brother's blood type is so rare... We're not sure it would be enough, simply taking if from you. Not only that, but we can't even be sure that his body will except what's given to him." 

"What kind of doctor are you?! Is there anything you _are_ sure of?!" 

"...If he doesn't get the blood he needs in 48 hours there's almost no chance for him to survive... He'll die." 

"...oh... Well... Talk about blunt" and that was the last thing Sango said before passing out. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sango... Sango... Wake up dear." 

"Mm?" Sango blinked the sleepies out of her eyes and looked up at whose lap she was laying in. Kaede smiled sadly down at her. 

"Kohaku... How's Kohaku?!" Sango asked frantically, sitting up to look around. She fell back down though when her head felt ready to fall apart. 

"No change... But that's not bad..." 

"Where are the others?" 

"I sent them home. They all looked tired and I didn't want them to have to stay here any longer. I had to threaten Inuyasha. Then in turn, he had to drag Kagome _while_ carrying Souta. The poor dear, cried himself to sleep." 

Sango noticed that Kaede didn't mention Miroku and figured he went home as well. 

'_I can't believe he'd leave...'_

"I guess sleeping beauty's up." She heard from behind her. Sango snapped up and around again, and stared at him. 

"You know, that's really dangerous" Miroku commented, setting down three coffee's. 

"I thought you said they went home." Sango accused, eyeing Kaede. 

"What? You wanted me to?!" 

"I told Miroku to go home." Kaede sighed. "Inuyasha even dragged him half the way out, but he just kept yelling and would not shut up. Poor Inuyasha's ears... They were plastered against his head. He kept saying how he couldn't leave you here." 

Sango stared at Miroku with a mixture of disbelief, admiration and thankfulness (A/N: *cough*love*cough* wo! There must be some kind of bug going around or something .) Miroku looked around the waiting room pretending not to listen. Sure... His cheeks had a tint of pink for no reason. 

"Um... Sango... About the transfusion." Kaede started nervously. 

"What is it Auntie?" 

"They found another match." 

"That's great!" Miroku said. Sango wanted to be happy, she really did... But something about her aunt's face said she wasn't done. 

"Who is it?" 

"Naraku." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*sigh* short... Again... And oh the drama v.v thing's just keep getting better and better for Sango don't they? (Notice the sarcasm there...) *sigh* things just keep getting worse. o.o and there was barely any fluff... Well... Sorta... But no humor o.o SHOCK. I wonder what will happen . I don't know, I'm just the author o.O why are you asking me? 


	20. Chapter 19: It's about Kohaku

**GRRRRRR** I feel so unhappy v.v My friend is at Otakon in Maryland and I'm.... Not. -.- she emailed me and told me all that's going on. She got $116 worth of manga for... Get this... $66! . not to mention all the stuff they're giving away for free. . they have Karaoke too! . Gods I want to go so bad.. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****

****

**Moon Prynces:** I just had to make it the twisted guy who's possessive and has a freaky smile v.v I did. I didn't like making it him. V.v I wanted to make it Miroku but... Well... That would be too easy. . damn it.... Sorry I didn't update again yesterday, x.x I had the chapter written but It was my dad's birthday and we were in Lancaster all day -.-; Amish country... But hey! We saw the new house we're getting and I got to go to the Park City Mall XD kukukukukukukuku (ignore all that if you're not from PA) 

**Zero27:** She _can't_ catch a break... But she will . I'll make sure of that. 

**KaT aka Mistress Shinigami:** It was going to be Miroku. But like I said before... Way too easy. . people are gonna hate me so much this chapter. 

**AngelicFairy:** It is like a soap opera v.v But I need fuel for Naraku to get his ass kicked. . he'll get his... Kukukukuku and about what you said you hoped won't happen...uhh *cough cough* 

**lil' Hp FAN:** Evil PA x.x It's so boring here! NOTHING EVER HAPPENS! So I know what you mean. I'm moving out to Lancaster (eeeeew Amish country) x.x I'm not too happy. I think they named Lebanon for their Lebanon Bologna o.O that's just what I always thought. Why is it called Bologna anyway? It's doesn't _taste_ like bologna. But then again, why is it special and from Lebanon? What if it was made in Downingtown [Thank god it's not x.x smelly....] -.- another evil town... Nothing happens here either! Grrr XD it's improved. Kukukukukukuku 

**Kyosnekozukigirl:** v.v bribing... And that's not a bad idea for the bastard to die . but then Miroku wouldn't get to beat the shit outta him.... Excuse my cursing ^_^ not in the best mood at the moment. 

**Akikaze no Uta:** ^_^; you can keep the mallet out... As long as you don't use it against me at the end of the chapter . don't hurt me. And Miroku is such a sweetie XD *glomps him too* 

**Soli-chan:** Ok ok, nothing to see here folks *starts shooing people away*. V.v They _should_ take all the blood . die bastard. But I want Miroku to get him first . kukukukuku... Hey! Where'd you get the doll? o.o I want to poke holes in a Naraku voodoo doll v.v; 

******************* 

****************** 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"No" 

"Sango-" 

"No!" 

"Listen to me-" 

"No! I will NOT have that creatures blood running through my brother's vains! No!" 

"Sango... He's the only donor other then you... We _need_ him." Kaede tried again. 

"No!" At this point, Kaede stood up. She'd been trying to convince Sango for atleast an hour, and this was getting no where. Not only that, but her head hurt now. 

"I'll be back later..." Kaede said before walking off. 

"Sango..." Miroku sighed. 

"No Miroku, you can't possibly agree. You don't know half of what Naraku can do. I don't want-" 

"That's just it Sango..." Miroku cried, kneeling in front of her. Taking her hand in his he said, "This isn't about _you_." 

Sango stared speechless, then took her hands from his, turning away. Miroku sighed and scratched his head. 

"That didn't come out right..." 

"Whatever." 

"Sango, just talk to me, please?" Miroku begged. When she didn't say anything he sighed again and took the seat next to her. "Fine Sango, if you won't talk to me, you can listen. What I mean to say was-" He stopped and glared. Sango had covered her ears. 

*twitch* "....okay then... I'm going to talk anyway, whether you're listening to me or not.. Sango, as much as it well... Sucks, this situation is about Kohaku, not you... For the most part. I don't know what happened with Naraku... But I know what will happen to Kohaku if he doesn't help us. I don't like this idea anymore then you do, but it needs to be done." 

"...I'm scared." 

"What?" Miroku was still taking when he heard her whisper... If you could even call it that. He barely heard it. 

"I'm scared Miroku... I'm scared of him, I'm scared of what will happen, I'm just a... A.. A big scaredy cat!" 

. . . 

"Ok... I know that wasn't the best word choice but-" 

"Hello Sango... Miroku." A voice sneered. Miroku instinctively leaned closer to Sango and glared at Naraku. Sango avoided all eye contact. 

"It's a shame to see you on such an occasion." Naraku taunted, taking the seat near Sango. Immediately, she scooted her chair away from him and closer to Miroku. "And what a coincidence too... That we all have the same blood type. Whoever would have thought." 

"Get to the point Naraku." Sango hissed. 

"I'm simply saying it would be a shame if I couldn't agree to donate." 

"What?!" Sango jumped up. 

"Bastard!" Miroku shot out. (A/N: -.- damn bastard king.... DIE!) 

"Now now.. I never said I couldn't be.. Persuaded." 

"What do you want?" Sango asked, afraid of the answer. 

"Oh... Nothing much. A date for the Dance would be nice." 

"Done." Miroku said, "I have a friend who's looking for a date as well. You two would look perfect with each other." 

"Oh spare me..." Naraku sneered, "There's one person I'm going with and you're standing a little too close to her for my liking." 

"Never" Miroku warned, getting to his feet. 

"And just who has the trump card.? Hmm? It would be all too easy for me to leave right now and let the little brat die. She really has no choice." 

"Too bad, she already has a date." 

"Who? The Marshmallow man?" 

"No, me." 

"And I supposed that's better? 

"Better then going with some monster." 

Sango blinked at what Miroku said, but didn't deny anything. She was too worried about what would happen if Kohaku didn't get the blood he needed. Sango really _did_ want to go with Miroku... More then anything. But was it worth Kohaku's life? It was only a dance...(A/N: . right, you keep thinking that) 

"Ahh... Mr. Naraku, nice to see you. Are we ready?" The doctor asked, ignoring the obvious tension between atleast two of the people in the room. 

"No" Naraku smirked, enjoying the look of horror that passed over both Sango and Miroku's face. "I don't think I can-" 

"I'll do it." Sango whispered. 

"What?" Miroku asked, shocked. He did his best to ignore the look of success on Naraku's face. "Sango you can't-" 

"Like you said Miroku, this isn't about me... It's about Kohaku." 

'This isn't what I meant and you know it!" 

"It's just a dance Miroku." Sango said, looking away as she stood up. Miroku held in a scream and the urge to strangle the bastard (Naraku) as he walking into the room after Sango. 

"Excuse me, but only family is...allowed...." The doctor tried to say when Miroku pushed past him. The menacing look his face made the doctor give up though. Miroku said nothing as the blood was drawn and simply glared when Naraku left. 

Sango avoided looking at Miroku the entire way home. Kaede, not being there, had no idea what had happened or why the two were so quiet. And when Sango went straight upstairs as they got home, she figured she was sick or tired. She hadn't even said good-bye to Miroku. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

v.v go ahead... Kill me now x.x just get it over with. . but wait... Then you'll never get to see what happens . or if things turn out ok... So you can't kill me! Kukukukukukukukukukukuku. I am sorry though for the chapter v.v but it had to be done. *sigh* don't worry, things will turn all right in the end... Just give me a break x.x I'm typing the next chapter now, Song fic XD kukukukukuuku 


	21. Chapter 20: Woah! Domino's!

*cough cough* Ok.... I know you guys weren't too happy with the last chapter... It's ok... Everything will be... O...k.... Ok! ^_^ Here's the next chapter! Creativity strikes in the Dead of night! (That's when I wrote this) I felt really sick last night and could sleep so.... I wrote o.O am I strange or what? Song fic this chapter XD Breakup 2 Makeup by Ashanti v.v Teenage Dirtbag wouldn't fit.... Damnit.... 

********************* 

******************** 

******************* 

****************** 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked the next day. Kagome asked a few days later. Kohaku was doing better by the day and Sango was at her worst. Shouldn't it be different? Neither Sango nor Miroku told anyone else about the blood being from Naraku or his little 'compromise.' Kagome could tell though... Something was wrong. 

"Nothing Kag... Don't worry about it. Hey, how are those measurements coming along?" Sango asked, changing the subject. She'd been spending most of her time over at Kagome's house, partly to avoid that painful feeling when she saw Miroku, and partly because Kagome was helping her with her costume. She would have gone to the dance whether or not she had a date, so she knew Kagome couldn't ask too many questions about that. Kagome could however, ask questions about Miroku.. And she did... A lot. Sango of course, didn't feel like talking about Miroku and would change the subject to Inuyasha. This of course made Kagome miss him (She hadn't talked to him since last night! Shock!) And so she called him. They got the idea for Inuyasha to come over. Woah.... Dominos... Let's do it again! 

Inuyasha then thought it would be a good idea to bring Miroku, who'd been in the house a lot lately. (A/N: I wonder why.) Miroku then asked and was told who was there, which caused him not to go which caused Inuyasha to shout which made Sango wince and Kagome get suspicious. Wow... Not only was that dominos... That was one sentence. My English teach would murder me. XD 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Why don't you want to go?" Inuyasha prodded Miroku that Thursday. Yes Ladies and gents...the Dance was (lo and behold) tomorrow. And what was Inuyasha complaining about? Miroku wasn't going to go! Which in turn, led him to the conclusion that something had happened with Sango. The fact that they had avoided each other all week had nothing to do with it... 

"Sango will be-" 

"Inuyasha, drop it." Miroku warned. He already felt sick to his stomach about Sango going with someone other then him. The fact that she was going with Naraku wasn't helping anything either. It wasn't a sickness like the flu... More like foreboding. 

"Alright..." Inuyasha sighed, "You know, they caught the guys that hit Kohaku." 

"Who were they?!" 

'Calm... I don't know them. Some guys named Hiten and Manten, brothers. Said they were paid to do it... They just wouldn't tell who." 

"I bet it was that bastard..." 

"Who?" 

"Never mind... I'm going out" Miroku said, grabbing his jacket. 

"What?! We're supposed to be at Kag's in ten minutes!" 

"Tell them I couldn't make it." Miroku said, and shut the door. 

Now Inuyasha _knew_ something was up. 

* * * * * * * * 

"You mean Sango's not here either?" 

"Nope, she called a few minutes before you got here and canceled. Said something about not feelings well." 

Inuyasha sighed. "What is going on with them?" 

"I don't know... It's got to be bad though. They haven't talked all week! They act more like a couple then _we _do." 

"Yeah I know..." 

. . . 

"That's a warning for me isn't?" 

"Oh yeah." 

* * * * * * * * 

Sango walked down the street to the ice cream shoppee. So she lied to Kagome to get out of seeing Miroku. So what? She wasn't that hungry anyway. 

_Then why are you getting ice cream?_

__

__.... Shut up. Damn voices in your head. 

Ok... So the truth was she didn't know what to say to Miroku. He looked so hurt when she agreed to Naraku, and she felt like she let him down. There wasn't anything else she could have done though. Miroku had even said before, Kohaku needed that blood. She thought about trying to get out of going with Naraku, but then he started sending letters... Threats if you will, saying he could make anything happen. His family owned almost everything in this town. She wouldn't be surprised if Naraku had _made_ Kohaku get hurt. 

Walking up to the counter, Sango caught the sight of purple out of the corner of her eye. 

'Miroku...' 

_Talk to him_

I can't 

_Why not?_

Because... I won't know what to say. 

_So? Don't say anything, just sit next to him._

Are you insane?! 

_I don't know, are you?_

__

__.... 

_You know you want to talk to him._

__

__I won't fall into peer pressure. 

_Sango... It's not peer if it's coming from your own head!_

__

__...so? 

_So.... What are you waiting for? If you don't do anything soon your chances with him will fade._

__

__How would you know? 

_I know everything_

__ __Ok.... I'm going to talk to him. Nothing bad can happen right? 

_Ofcourse not, you lo-_

__

__LIKE! 

_...whatever, You 'like' him. Everything will turn out fine._

__

__'Wait... Who's that girl!?' 

"Hey Miroku" she said from behind him. Miroku turned around and smiled a bit at the girl. 

'Ok... That isn't supposed to happen' Sango moved closer so she could hear better...without being seen of course. 

'Who is this girl and why is she nice to Miroku... Wait... I KNOW she's not sitting next to him... damn.....' 

_Saw you again for the first time, In a long time_

_It brought out all these feelings that I never knew I had inside_

_Seeing you with another girl it didn't sit with me too well_

_and I'm mad at myself cause I love you and with or without you I'm going through hell_. 

_I don't think that I could shake ya, So baby can we make up _

_I know that this is kinda crazy, but Baby, I wanna make up_

_I don't think that I could shake ya, so baby, can we make up _

_I know that this kinda crazy, but Baby, I wanna make up_

'She's pretty... The kind of girl Miroku would like. What am I thinking?! Gods... She's gonna ask him... She can't! No way... Why should I care anyway? It's not like I'm going with him... He should have fun and go... But with _her?_ Damn Naraku...' 

_I never knew I could love you, how I love you_

_I thought that I was through with you, so glad that I could be single _

_Now I'm caught thinking about the past and wish that we could just go back_

_And I'm mad at myself cause I love you and I really want you to come on back_

"Do you have a date for the dance?" The girl asked sweetly. She was practically throwing herself at him... the slut. 

'Oh I hope he doesn't say yes...' 

"No I don't" Miroku said. 

"Well... Would you like to go with me?" 

_I don't think that I could shake ya, So baby can we make up _

_I know that this is kinda crazy, but Baby, I wanna make up_

_I don't think that I could shake ya, so baby, can we make up _

_I know that this kinda crazy, but Baby, I wanna make up_

'I can't let him go with her... I know I'm just being selfish but I _can't_.' 

"Miroku!" 

_I don't know if I'm crazy _

_But all the pain and the heartache you gave me_

_That only made me wanna get back with You oooo _

_You held her hand the way Ya held mine_

_You felt her uhhhh The way ya felt mine_

_and all the fighting that we went through_

_See I was already used to it_

Miroku turned around and saw Sango walking his way. 

'How long has she been there?' 

_I don't think that I could shake ya, So baby can we make up _

_I know that this is kinda crazy, but Baby, I wanna make up_

_I don't think that I could shake ya, so baby, can we make up _

_I know that this kinda crazy, but Baby, I wanna make up_

"Excuse me Sango, but we were talking." 

"Oh... Oh well" Sango sat down, ignoring the glare she was getting from the girl. Sango then remembered it was one of those gossip girls... Damn them. "I need to talk to him more." 

"I doubt that." The girl sneered, "What do you say Miroku?" 

Start the internal battle! 

'She's pretty' 

But she's not Sango 

'Sango... Is going with Naraku' 

For her brother's sake! 

'... I know I know... But I still want to go.' 

Oh please... You only want to go to make sure Sango's ok.. You don't need a date for that! 

'But she asked!' 

NO! 

'Gods you don't have to yell....' 

"I'm sorry Mika, but I don't think I'll be going anyway." Miroku said calmly. 

"Oh... Well... Are you sure?" She pressed. 

"I'm sure." 

"Fine..." Mika stood up, and walked away... Not without giving a glare to Sango who stuck out her tongue. 

"Why didn't you say yes?" Sango asked after the girl had left. 

"Because she isn't you." Miroku answered calmly. 

_I don't think that I could shake ya, so baby can we make up _

_I know that this is kinda crazy, but Baby, I wanna make up_

_I don't think that I could shake ya, so baby, can we make up _

_I know that this kinda crazy, but Baby, I wanna make up_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Look . I did a Song fic... And it sucked -.-; grr... Oh well, I told you I would get the chapter out today and I did v.v Tomorrow *dun dun dun* the dance. . What will happen? . Will Miroku go? . What about Naraku? . How shall I kill him off? . HMMMMM?! ANSWER ME DAMNIT! Oh yeah ^_^ I get to decide that don't I... Kukukukukuku Only a few more chapters to go *sigh* so sad.... 


	22. Chapter 21: Welcome to the Grapevine

Eeee I wanna tell you guys so bad about what happens *-* I wrote almost all of the story. Well, I finished it. Now I just have to write the epilogue. v.v But alas, You have to wait o.O and read it. O.o and review.... Yeah XD And I think I'll put up your ideas for how to kill Naraku . I've gotten a lot of them that I LOVED but couldn't use in the story -.-; damn magical boundaries... 

**Zero27:** wait 2 chapters... There's some in 2 chapters from now, *-* I've waited so long to fight this guy... But not yet. Soon. Verrrrrry soon. 

**Neoshipper:** *glomp* I really like writing this story v.v but all good things must come to an end.... Stupid rules. I had to have the 'peer pressure' XD I liked it too much not to add it. 

**Akikaze no Uta:** .. He is kinda hot v.v *sigh* but so evil. Plus, Miroku and Fluffy are hotter . kukukukukukukuku I love the marshmallow Man . 

**Moon Prynces:** o.O is fighting with kitkat's fun? o.o I've never tried it! I've fought with Cinnamon discs and Mints but that's about it v.v and My brother has hit me with almost every food I can thing of -.- from Bread to Carrots.... In the bag. 

**Soli-chan:** *-* I want a guy to say that to me too.... But stupid guys don't -.-; they could read more fanfictions if you ask me . maybe they'll be more romantic. *huggles my Miroku doll which I WILL get eventually -.-* dolly....*takes the voodoo doll* DIE NARAKU DIE! *hits it against the keyboard* k96y7 k 0y b n4r 5 4rt6e8i896yu7frtrg,... Oops 

**AngelicFairy:** ^_^ I read it! And it's so cute! Romantic XD I love romance. I don't know if I could give any helpful comments o.O it's good already *-* I squealed when I read the last few parts *doesn't want to give it away* . I did... Then got told to shut up by my brother -.-; stupid brothers... Don't appreciate good romance... 

**M@ve!:** . yeah... The Mika thing was kinda pushed v.v; but I needed something.... ;-; My mind froze. Long chapters are evil v.v I'm trying to write some, I really am but it's so hard e.e 

**Lilacks**: ^_^; soon 

********************** 

********************* 

******************** 

******************* 

****************** 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

Sango blushed and stared at Miroku. She didn't know why she was so shocked, she could have guessed that was the reason. Miroku had said it so calmly though, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (A/N: -.- it is) And there she was a few minutes ago, deciding whether to sit down next to him or not. Stupid stupid Sango... 

"What do you mean?" She decided to ask. 

"Just what I said. I told her no because it wasn't you." 

Sango sat staring at her feet. Talk about guilt. Miroku could have any girl he wanted... And he chose her. Figures that she couldn't go with him. Life's a bitch isn't it? 

"Listen Miroku, I'm-" 

"Don't worry about it Sango. You're doing it for you brother, that's faithful of you. And like you said, it's only a dance. There'll be others. I'm just going to sit this one out." 

"Miroku..." Sango shut up when Miroku gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and stood up. (A/N: *dodges the popcorn thrown at my head* .o calm down! It'll come, just not now) 

"I'll see you at school Sango." Miroku said and left, leaving Sango to sit there staring after him. 

"Sango...?" 

Sango turned around to see Shippou look at her confused. "What happened?" He asked, walking over. Sango swore he looked just like a little kid, all confused and naive like that. 

"It's nothing Shippou." 

"Then why do you look so sad?" He asked, sitting where Miroku had been only moments before. 

"No reason..." 

"Talking about it is supposed to help." He offered. 

Sango looked at the boy and nodded. "all right... But you can't tell Kagome. Promise?" 

Shippou shifted uncomfortably for a moment but nodded in agreement. Sango was his friend, and if not telling Kagome made her happy, then he would be happy. 

"Okay... It's like this..." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day at school, everybody was discussing the dance in someway or another. Word had gotten around that Miroku had turned Mika down, and he wasn't going. People gave him weird looks all day. Everyone was sure he and Sango would go together, but that didn't seem the case at the moment. This started another line of gossip, as to who Sango was going with. Welcome to the grapevine... 

"Sango... Tell me!" Kagome hissed when the teacher's back was turned. Sango sighed. She'd been getting the third degree all day. There was no doubt that Kagome had heard the gossip about Miroku not going, which automatically let Kagome know Sango wasn't going with him. Stupid grapevine. 

"No." Sango whispered. 

"I hope your not talking through my lesson Miss Higurashi, Miss Hiraikotsu." 

"No Sir" They chorused. 

"Good, then what's the answer?" Mr. Byokuu (A/N: gimme a break x.x I'm not good at names) asked, moving aside so they could see the problem. 

66/6 * 12 - 3 * 2 = ? 

Algebra sucks. 

(A/N: btw, I think the answer's 126... I'm not sure though. I'm not too good at math x.x) 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sango.... Are you sure you don't want me to wait? I can." Kagome asked, standing outside the door. 

"I'm sure." Sango called out. 

"Ok.... Call if you need anything... Will you need anything?" 

"Kagome calm down... Everything... Everything will be fine." Sango said more to herself then Kagome. 

"Ok... We'll see you there." Kagome sighed. Sango wouldn't tell Kagome a thing, after class or before she was ready to leave. All she said was that she'd see Inuyasha and her there. Stupid gossipers, they couldn't even get the name of the guy!" 

"Bye Kag." 

"Bye..." 

Sango waited for the front door to shut before coming out of her room. She hated lying to Kagome, but she was afraid of what she would say. Kagome was always right, and she hated it. Kaede was out at the hospital with Kohaku, so Sango walked downstairs in her costume. Kaede thought it was too reveling, and Sango didn't completely disagree. It's not that her costume was revealing... It was just tight. Tight and black, with pink in the front. It was a Taiji outfit, her favorite subject. It was a plus that she got to carry around a cool sword and giant boomerang. She found herself absently thinking how fun it was be to hit a certain perverted monk with it.... Hmm.... But still... It was way too tight. She still needed to find her mask though, and do the hardest thing of all... Tie up her hair. Glancing at the clock she made her way back upstairs. 

'_30 minutes...'_

__

__

_* * * * * * * * *_

__

__"Do you think we should have waited?" Kagome asked, fixing the necklace she gave Inuyasha for his costume. Inuyasha had driven them to the dance and they were standing just inside the door so Kagome could see when Sango came. They would have stood outside, but it started raining on the way over. Actually... There were a lot of people standing where they were. Probably for the same reason too. God, you'd think they'd get a like outside of the grapevine. 

"Excuse me, hey, I need to get through." A voice piped from the crowd. "Kagome! Inuyasha! I'm glad I found you." Shippo cried when he got to them. 

"Oh! You look so cute Shippou! Are you a kitsune?" 

"Yeah, Inuyasha-" 

"Oh! And what are you Kirara?" 

"A fire cat demon." 

"Cool." Inuyasha muttered. He was busy thinking about what was wrong with Miroku. When he left, Miroku was pacing around the living room looking out the window... Strange. 

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled for the ninth time (A/N: my fav number XD) 

"WHAT?!" 

"Inuyasha sit!" 

*WHAM!* 

. . . 

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!" Inuyasha yelled, tugging at the rosary. 

"Wow... I didn't think it would work..." 

"Didn't think what would work!?" 

"Inuyasha!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"I have to tell you something really important!" 

"Tell Kagome." 

Shippou rolled his eyes. "I can't" 

'Why not?" Kagome questioned. 

"Because Sango made me promise not to tell you." 

"So why are you telling me?" 

"Because she didn't say anything about you. Then you can tell Kagome." 

"Oh... Well... Hurry up and tell me!" 

"That's what I've been trying to do! Ok, Sango said-" Shippou looked around at all the people staring at them. 

. . . 

"SCAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Lo and behold, they did. "Now, what is it?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*sigh* only a few more chapters... And I've written most of them x.x I think the next chapter's good o.O I already wrote it but I prob. Won't post it until tomorrow . Make you all wait.... Kukukukukuku I feel so evil! XD Unless of course you can convince me to post it today . hmmm...... But then that would mean the story would end faster o.o you want it to end THAT BAD?! Oh! I think I'm going to cry... Boo hoo.... I need Orli and Miroku for comfort . 


	23. Chapter 22: Against the Rules

Geez, you guys wanted it, so I gave it v.v *sigh* only one more chapter after this, and then the Epilogue. Then after that I'll do the whole 'Die Naraku' thing. . yeah. So 3 more updates *sigh* Fate is indeed a cruel mistress. 

**Neoshipper:** it _was_ cute, wasn't it? XD and I only update a lot because I have no life ^_^ and writing is something to keep me from being bored. . plus, it gives me an excuse to be on the computer. Kukukukukukuku. I'm not too mean, v.v I'm not making you all wait for this chapter. *sigh* I'm going too soft. 

**Soli-chan: **o.o ok.... But I wanna see that update! XD kukukukukukukukukukuku XD Naraku voodoo dolls. . I love them.... And a message to guys: READ MORE ROMANTIC FLUFF. ^-^ thank you! . there is so much I could say to your review but then we'd never get to the chapter you wrote it all for o.o 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"I can't believe that idiot would let this happen!" Inuyasha yelled, speeding down the street. As soon as Shippou had finished telling Inuyasha what happened, he grabbed Kagome and pulled her to the car. Somehow he managed to tell her what happened while speeding through stop signs and red lights. It's amazing they haven't crashed yet. 

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Kagome screeched. She was sitting upfront with him and covered her eyes. Not only was he speeding but it was raining, and hard. Isn't that strange how whenever something bad is about to happen it's raining? Hm.... "Sango had no choice! It's not his fault" 

"He should have stopped it!" 

"Inuyasha WATCH OUT!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, watching Miroku run a hole in the rug. "Fluffy's not going to be very happy when he sees that." She pointed out. This made Miroku stop and look down. Cursing, he moved to a different spot and started pacing again. Rin sighed. "Miroku..." She tsked, took his arm and made him sit on the couch. "You're the baby-sitter... I shouldn't be telling you what to do." 

Rin was right. Miroku had gotten stuck watching her while Sesshoumaru was out. He took night classes and since Miroku wasn't going to the dance and the usual sitter, a.k.a. Jaken, was, Sesshoumaru left Miroku in charge. What was he thinking? 

"Sit here." Rin ordered and went to the closet and came back with Miroku's coat. "Now Miroku, I know what happened to Kohaku and-" 

"How did you know?" 

"I'm not stupid Miroku, I'm ten. Anyway, I know what's happening between you and Sango as well." 

"HOW?!" 

Rin rolled her eyes, "I read your diary." 

"Oh... Hey! It's not a diary it's a journal!" 

"Shut up and listen. You can't let Sango go to the dance with Naraku, it would go against all the rules! What rules? The fluff, waff, romance rules that's what! Plus, the author wouldn't let you be that stupid, so! You need to stop her." 

"...How? And who is this author?!" 

"MIROKU! Pay attention! Must I figure everything out for you? You go over there and tell Naraku he can't take her. It's not that hard." 

. . . 

"Your right!" Miroku proclaimed, jumping to his feet and taking the jacket from Rin. "I can't let that bastard take Sango to the dance! First- I'll bust into the house. Then, I'll punch him... Yeah! Then, I'll take Sango into my arms and-" 

*SCREECH* 

"Well you better do this all soon.... I think he's here." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Five minutes..." Sango moaned. She was getting more and more nervous by the second. Naraku would be here soon and Miroku _still_ hadn't burst in proclaiming his love for her. What kind of story is this?! Anyway, she had this bad feeling in her stomach. Sorta like you ate too many cheese fries before going on some big tall and fast rollarcoaster (A/N: . Don't do that... And if you do... Tell me about it). Plus, it was raining. Nothing good ever seems to happen when it's raining. Figures. Hearing the screeching noise outside, she decided it was now or never. 

Waiting until the knock on the door (which came more like a pound mind you), Sango opened the door. Immediately her nose was filled with the smell of alcohol and smoke, not to mention Naraku's normal stench or poison. What does poison smell like? I don't know, but Sango does now. Who would sell Eu de Poison anyway?? 

"Hey babe... Ready to go?" Naraku asked, stumbling in the door wet. It was raining pretty hard by now and Sango had to keep from laughing at he soaked baboon outfit. He must of been drunk when he picked it out. Maybe this would be easier... 

"Actually Naraku... I don't think I'm going to go." Sango said carefully, waiting for his reaction. 

. . . 

"Okay." 

. . . 

"Excuse me?" 

"Yeah... Why should we go to a stupid dance? We can have all the fun we want right there..." Naraku said evilly, walking to a wide-eyed Sango. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

* * * * * * * * * 

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome screamed. 

"Shit!" 

Inuyasha turned the wheel sharply, sending their car spinning. 

"Gods! What is it Kag!?" 

"... You almost hit a bird." 

-.-; 

"Only god knows why I love you so much..." Inuyasha muttered and backed the car up, turning it back the right way. Kagome blushed a bit but didn't try to hide the huge smile on her face. 

"I love you too." 

"Good," Inuyasha smirked, "Now all we have to do is get Miroku and Sango to say it." 

"Right." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha started speeding again. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Give me a kiss" Naraku said wickedly, ignoring his bruised sides and scratched arm. Hey, when your drunk you hardly feel a thing. 

"NO!" She screamed. Naraku had pinned her over the couch with her arms above her head. She was trying her best to kick him off, but without her hands, she couldn't do much more damage. She couldn't even reach her katana! Gods, life sucks She screamed again, praying that someone would hear her, but the thunder was drowning out any sound she made. 

"Get off!" She screamed again until Naraku captured her lips, cutting it off (A/N: EEEW! Naraku germs! Get it off! Get if off!) Sango felt sick to her stomach then. All she wanted to do was throw up and die. She never felt so disgusting in her life. 

That's how Miroku found them. He stood in the doorway, shocked and disgusted. There was no _way_ Sango could willingly let him do this. He was about to yell from him to get off when he heard Sango's muted scream. That drove out any words he was going to say and ran him off the deep end. Miroku saw red. 

The next thing Sango knew, the weight was off her and her mouth free. Immediately, she turned and threw up. Coughing and crying she looked up to see the blurred image of Miroku and Naraku rolling, fists flying. She couldn't tell what was happening but she'd never been more happy in her life to see someone. Her happiness dissipated though, when Naraku lifted Miroku up against the wall by the neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

. kukukukuku... That's where I'll end it. EWWW! I can't believe I made that bastard _kiss_ her! EWW EWW EWW EWW! Now I have to go hit my head against the wall EWWW! so disgusting! Ack! Don't kill me e.e; 


	24. Chapter 23: Snickers

I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry about the kiss x.x I felt so bad after I wrote it, and I screamed after I typed it. . that got me a shut up from a certain family member but whatever . I'm only answering a few reviews this time so you can get on with the chapter. It's kinda short but... Whatever v.v; If you review, tell me how you'd want Naraku to die XD oh the fun. kukukukukuku****

****

****

**Sadistic Shadow:** oooooooo you bad bad person . Sneaking on when you shouldn't. . Good job. XD I've done that. I'm not supposed to be on past 10:30 yet half the time I'm online around midnight when My dad's either asleep or at work (He works shifts) kkuukukukukukukuku 

**Duck-monkey:** .o calm yourself... There'll be fluff. XD lots next chapter. Kukukukukukukuku and oh yeah, end of this one too. I'm evil like that . 

**Soli-chan:** x.x I know.... I was screaming in my pillow after I wrote that thinking: Omg omg omg omg! EWWWWWWWWW! Breaks from drama are good *nod nod* XD and I love your story. Update soon XD 

******************* 

****************** 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

********* 

******** 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Brings back memories huh Sango?" Naraku laughed insanely, lifting Miroku up higher and higher. 

"No! Naraku put him down!" Sango pleaded. She ran up to him, pulling at his arm. She couldn't be sure how much air Miroku had left. 

"Funny, you wouldn't let me hurt that kid either!" Naraku seethed, throwing Sango aside. "But I got him... Oh I got him. And I'll get this one too!" Naraku let out a menacing laugh and squeezed tighter around Miroku's neck. Sango scrambled up, looking for anything to stop him. She found it. 

Miroku could feel the blood pounding under Naraku's hand. He'd long since run out of air and could feel his chest beating slower and his vision fade. So... This is what it's like to die? Wasn't his whole life supposed to flash before his eyes? Where were the regrets he was supposed to feel? And where is that damn light at the end of the tunnel?! What a rip... 

'_No regrets'_ Miroku thought, before everything faded to black. 

"He's dying Sango... Can you see it? Can you feel it?!" Naraku madly rambled. "Feel it Sango! Feel-" Naraku dropped Miroku none too lightly and stood wide-eyed. He fell to his knees and Sango backed away, her eyes wide and taking in what she'd just done. Naraku slumped to the ground, the katana sticking out from his back. Sango slid to the floor, her chest beating fast. She would have just stood there staring if she wasn't so worried about Miroku. Scrambling up, she stared at his motionless body. 

"No..." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"You missed the turn!" 

"I'm taking a shortcut!" 

"Oh shortcut my ass! Turn this fuckin car around or else!" 

. . . 

"Gods Kag, where did you learn to swear?" Inuyasha asked, turning the car around. 

"I've been spending too much time with you... Now drive!" 

"Yes Mam!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"No..." Sango whispered, falling to her knees next to Miroku. She did _not_ just kill a man to have the one she killed him for die. No chance. 

"Come on Miroku... You can't die." She said, smiling ab it and gathering him in her arms. "You just can't." She pleaded, taking his hair out of the ponytail and running her hand through it. "You can't leave me..." 

"Why...?" A voice weakly asked. 

Sango gasped and looked down. "Because I love you too much!" 

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

*twitch* 

"Miroku...?" Sango started. 

"Yes love?" 

"Move it" 

"Yes love" Miroku said, removing his hand from her backside. "Sango?" 

"Hmmm?" Sango asked, playing with Miroku's now loose hair. (A/N: god, I've always wanted to do that ;-; no fair....) 

"I love you." 

Sango finally started to cry then. She'd been so afraid to lose him... And now it was okay. 

"Hey... I'm okay. It's ok, you aren't supposed to be crying." Miroku soothed, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

"I can't help it I-" 

"Shh..." Miroku hushed, running his thumb over Sango's lips. Bringing his hand around the back of her head, Miroku brought Sango's head down to his... 

"Miroku!" 

"Sango!" 

...dammit... Damn it all to hell. 

"Oh god Sango, are you OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed, seeing Naraku's body on the floor. 

"Shit..." Inuyasha said from the door. 

. . . 

"Has anyone called the police?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Thank you" Miroku said as the EMT left. He was sitting on the back of the ambulance with his feet swinging out. He'd gotten his bruises taken care of and was questioned shortly after what had happened. He guessed it was the same as Sango told them, because they left shortly after to file a report. Naraku's body had been taken away. 

"Hey..." Sango said tiredly, walking up to where Miroku was sitting. 

"Hey beautiful." Miroku smiled softly, moving over and helping Sango up. "Are you going to be ok?" 

Sango shivered and was silent for a while, thinking. "Yes... I'll be fine." 

_'I did it for you'_

Miroku wrapped his coat around Sango and pulled her into his lap. Sango sighed and put her forehead against his, letting a small smile grow on her face when she locked eyes with Miroku. 

"I love you... You know that right?" Miroku asked, running his hand through her hair. Sango nodded and whispered. 

"I love you too..." 

Sango's face turned confused when Miroku leaned his head past her and looked around outside the truck. 

"Miroku what are you-" 

Miroku cut her off with a soft kiss. Sango closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in Miroku's hair. (A/N: god dammit! I wanna do that!) Smirking against her lips, Miroku mumbled 

"No distractions." 

"Hey lovebirds" 

"I take that back... What Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, not moving back from Sango. 

"You two hungry?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Here." He said, throwing both Miroku and Sango a different bar. "Hungry? Why wait?" 

".....what's this?" Sango asked, looking at it. 

"A Snickers" 

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

"How come he gets a Kitkat?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No! It's not over yet x.x One more chapter and then Death to Naraku ^_^ Tell me how _you_ wanted Naraku to die... Or atleast suffer. XD I'll try to put it in. . I'm using random names from you guys and putting them in so if you _don't_ want me to use your name, just let me know now ok? ^_^ okay *hugs* 


	25. Epilogue: Koi

Sango sat between Inuyasha and Miroku as Kagome gave the graduation speech. They were sitting up front and she had the perfect view of everyone. Smiling, she waved to Kaede who was sitting in the crowed, looking about ready to cry. Sesshoumaru and *gasps* Inuyasha's father were sitting next to her. Jaken had the tissues ready. Off to the side, Rin and Souta were running around looking for a place to hide. Kohaku leaned against a tree counting silently to 100. What? You think I'd let him be hurt that badly? He made a full recovery ^_^ just a few months in a wheelchair and he was as good as new. 

Leaning against Miroku, Sango thought back to a few months ago. She and Miroku got off with Naraku's murder being Self-defense... Which it was. Hiten and Manten were in jail for 10-20 years. Naraku _had_ hired them. Not long after, Sango got her job at Sengoku Jidai back and was now working her way up to manager. Miroku... Somehow, got a job in his uncle's firm. Miroku wanted a big house, for reason's unknown to Sango. (A/N: *cough*family*cough*), so and Sango were looking for a place outside of town. Together. 

"It was an exciting and eventful year, one I'm sure non of us will ever forget. Now, before we bring this to a close, a friend of mine would like the mic." Kagome smiled, stepping down from the podium. Sango looked at Miroku confused when he stood up. Kagome gave him a quick hug and took his seat and Miroku took the microphone. 

"Kagome-" 

"Shh... Just watch" Kagome hushed. 

After glancing at Sango, Miroku took a breath and started. 

"It's be quite a year... A lot's happened, I've done a lot. This town holds some of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet, I've made some great friends, and on top of that, I've met the love of my life." Miroku added. He could practically feel Sango's blush. "Life has it's obstacles, it's problems, and it's joys." Miroku said, walking over to Sango, "And I want to share them all with you." Miroku got on one knee and fished something out of his pocket. Sango's mouth dropped open and she could feel her eyes welling up when Miroku slide a glass ring on her finger (A/N: *sigh* I want a ring like that....). Covering her mouth with her other hand, Sango stared at Miroku. 

"Sango... Would you do me the greatest honor? Will you marry me?" 

Sango didn't know what to say. She knew Miroku was the one, of course she would say yes! The only problem was that it wouldn't come out at the moment. Damn those vocal cords... Where's the back up?! Nodding her head, Sango started to cry. 

"Yes" She whispered. 

Miroku's face broke into a boyish grin and he started to laugh, almost giddily. He stood up and pulled Sango into his arms, twirling around with her. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Immediately the crowed erupted in cheers. No one could be sure as to what Miroku or Sango had said, he didn't take the mic with him. Getting down on one knee normally means only one thing though. Kohaku started dancing with Rin, blushing as soon as he realized what he was doing. Still, he chanted: Miroku's my brother, Miroku's my brother, Miroku's my brother. Kaede took yarn and a needle out of her purse and started knitting baby booties right there. 

"Kagome next! Kagome next!" Souta yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome looked away and ignored the outburst. 

"I love you monk" Sango murmured under the yelling. 

"And I you Koi." 

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THE END_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Queenie: No! Wait! Don't close the window it's not over! 

Readers: What do you mean it's not over? It just said 'the end' See: 

**_"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THE END_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"**

Queenie: So? 

Readers: So... 

Queenie: So... We still have to kill off Naraku! 

Soli-chan: uh.... What are you talking about? Sango stabbed him. You _must_ be losing it 

Queenie: My dear Soli-chan, you, of all people, should know that's just not good enough. *twirls around a pink boa and tosses around a Naraku Voodoo doll* My good readers... May I introduce.... The Death Cave! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

You need to go to the next chapter for it ^-~ --------------------------------------------------------- 


	26. Extra Extra!: Death to Naraku!

Queenie: Ahhh, what we've all been waiting for... Death to Naraku! 

Reviewers: Death to Naraku!!! 

LapisLazuli: Let's throw him to the S/M Fans! 

Reviewers: Death to Naraku!!! 

Queenie: *tsk tsk* What good would that be for us? 

Zero27: We could rip his head off? 

Reviewers: YEAH! Death to Naraku!!! 

Queenie: ^_^ no dearies... This must be slow... Painful... Fun! 

Reviewers: ... 

Queenie: -.-; we get to torture him for an extended chapter. 

MoonPrynces: Oh... That sounds good 

Zero27: Yeah.. 

. . . 

Queenie: ^_^ Now, to begin this little 'party', let's bring him out! Ladies and Gentlemen... Naraku!! 

Reviewers: BOO! 

Sadistic Shadow: DIE BASTARD KING! 

Naraku: What am I here for anyway? 

Queenie: Why Naraku... Darling... We simply wanted you to try out a new...uh... Drink! That okay with you? 

Naraku: Actually- 

Queenie: Great! AngelicFairy! The Tonic! 

AngelicFairy: *hops out with the 'drink', bubbling and smoking in it's glory* Open Wide! 

Naraku: *shuts mouth and shakes head* 

Akikaze: Must you make everything so DIFFICULT?! *hit's Naraku's foot with a mallet* 

Naraku: EEP! 

AngelicFairy: *puts it into his mouth* 

. . . 

Naraku: Hey.. This isn't half bad... Kinda tangy... 

AngelicFairy: ^_^ It's poison. 

Naraku:...shit 

Queenie: There we go ^_^ 

Kikanemi: You mean that's it? 

Soli-chan: What a rip! Kill him! 

Queenie: .o no that's not _it!_ That's just the beginning. This way, he'll suffer even when we're _not_ torturing him. 

Reviewers: oooooooh 

KaT: When would we not be torturing him? 

Queenie: When we're talking like this o.O; 

. . . 

Lil HP FAN: Then let's stop talking! 

Reviewers: Hear Hear! 

Queenie: v.v ok... 

Lil' HP FAN: Queenie they've got an idea *points to kyo and soli* 

Queenie: Really now? 

Kyo: XD It's good too 

Queenie: XD Tell me 

*whisper whisper* ....*snicker whisper* 

Kukukukukukukukuukukukukuk I like that! Execute plan! 

Soli: Which one? 

. . . 

Queenie: ummmm you can have some fun with voodoo dolls first...then EXECUTE PLAN! Kukukukukukukukukukuuku 

Reviewers: YAY! 

Soli-chan: *hands out lotsa Naraku voodoo dolls* Now, the first step in using voodoo dolls is Never Hold Back! *bangs it's head against the wall with each sylable* 

Naraku: @.@ My HEAD! 

Reviwers: *copy* 

Soli-chan: ^_^ Very good! Now, accessories are always a _must_ when playing with someone's soul *takes out a pink boa* Observe *ties boa around the voodoo doll's neck and starts strangling it* 

Naraku: *starts turning blue* 

Queenie: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH Now you know how Miroku felt AHAHAHAHAHAHA- soli.... Soli... SOLI-CHAN! You can't kill him yet! 

Soli-chan: o.o oh... Right...*lets up* 

Naraku: *holds throat taking deep breaths* 

Soli-chan: . It's not my fault it's so fun..... 

Queenie: *Sigh* v.v; next- 

*random pack of killer squirals run up and starts attacking Naraku* 

Duck-monkey: Get back here! *chases the squiarls off the screen, leaving a cut and bit Naraku* 

. . . 

Queenie: That was completely random..... 

. . . 

Reveiwers: DEATH TO NARAKU!! 

Queenie: ^_^ EXECUTE PLAN! 

Soli + Kyo: YAY! 

Kyo: Enjoy! *pulls new hospital scene out* 

Soli-chan: Now Don't worry Naraku... This won't hurt a BIT! *jabs needle into his arm* 

Naraku: GAH! 

Queenie: Oh shut up you big baby! 

Naraku: *whimper* 

Kyo: *hops into the scene with Miroku* 

Fangirls: *squeal* 

Miroku: *waves and walks up to the others* 

*pat* *pat* 

Queenie: *twitch*...*smack* 

Kyo: Queenie! 

Queenie: What?! 

Soli-chan: Ok cutie, *puts doctor coat on Miroku* Time to draw some blood! 

Miroku: But I don't know how 

Queenie: Oh that's okay! Soli-chan bribed the real doctor to tell you what to do! ^_^ 

Miroku: oh... Okay! ^_^ 

Reviewers: YAY! 

Naraku: I don't think this is such a- 

Moonstarsango: *stuffs and pink boa in his mouth* all better ^_^ 

Queenie: ^_^ Great! DRAW! 

Doctor: *whisper whisper* 

Naraku: Muff murrrf fuadfm! 

Miroku: ^-^ *draw draw* 

Soli: . *whisper* 

Miroku: *nod*...*draw draw* 

Queenie: ok miroku... Miroku... MIROKU! 

Naraku: *Gets paler and paler*.....*DEAD* 

Queenie: o.o wow..... You killed him 

. . . 

. . . 

Reviewers: YAY! 

Queenie: ^_^ I just want to thank all of you who reviewered and read. It meant a lot to me. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. *Sniffle* Anyone have a tissue? No? Oh.... Ok..... Thanks especially to Soli, lil HP Fan, and Sadistic Shadow. Your reviews were hilarious! Ja ne! Look out for my next story ^_^ Like a Fairytale! *you better read it too* . Love ya! 


End file.
